Naruto:The Unbreakable
by rockhard034
Summary: Things ended with the complete crippling of Konoha after a more violent version of the Invasion.How many will survive this tragedy? And how will it change the balance of power of the Elemental Nations & Naruto's destiny?
1. A dark soul is born

**Disclaimer**: I don't own bleach or Naruto.

If you find anything which you want corrected please PM me. Please, flames are accepted. . . .. . except those immature kind of flames, like why the fuck is he/she -x INSERT PROBLEM x- (You get the idea don't you?).

**I am going to put some tracks for some of the following scenes for this fic. So if you could listen to them while reading it would be great (you can search for the songs on Youtube).**

* * *

Style:

"Normal with double quotes"-Normal conversations.

"**Bold**"-Kyuubi speaking and interjections etc.

"Underlined"-Hollow-Naruto talking

'Single quote'- Specifying something.

_"Italics"_-thoughts.

"**-(**Insert word**)-" **-Beginning of a new scene.

"CAPS"-Yelling/Screaming etc.

* * *

x-STORY START-x

* * *

It was an average day in Konoha birds were singing , a certain Jonin was perversely giggling while reading a certain orange book, blah blah blah it was peaceful and safe….But, the same could not be said for a couple of Genins inside the 'Forest of Death', desperately fighting for their lives.

* * *

**-(**INSIDE 'THE FOREST OF DEATH'**)-**

* * *

"So what was the password again" Naruto asked his teammates.

"It's okay Naruto we know that it's you" Sakura told her blonde teammate, slightly annoyed.

"_Hmmm…..let's see, blonde hair, blue eyes . .. .. . . this must be the Kyuubi kid_" thought Orochimaru.

"Well well, hello Naruto-kun. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, face to face" Orochimaru said, with a shit eating grin on his face.

Naruto looked at him with narrowed eyes and asked "How the hell do you know my name?"

"There isn't a single ninja from Konoha alive who doesn't know your name Kyuubi-boy." said Orochimaru.

_"Kyuubi ! What the hell is this crazy bitch talking about?"_ thought Sakura and Sasuke at the same time, while now looking at their blond teammate.

Naruto was now pale and sweating. How would his teammates act if they found out that he contains the monster which almost destroyed their village 13 years ago? Would they ignore and shun him like the most of the adults of the village do? They could spread this information to the rest of the rookies, young Genins and children of the village.

Then he would be all alone in the village without any friends again. It was right then and there that he decided to shut this bitch up permanently, before she revealed anything more about this 'Kyuubi topic'.

Naruto did the seal for the shadow clone technique and made about 40 clones. They all took out kunais with explosive tags from their pouches and threw them at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru didn't even move an inch, in order to dodge this flurry of exploding kunais and was then stabbed, pierced and then blown to bits .

"_Good riddance_" Naruto uncharacteristically and darkly thought to himself .

Both Sakura and Sasuke looked at the scene with disbelieving eyes.

They were both sure that defeating the kusa ninja wouldn't have even been half as easy as that. But, then again maybe they were overestimating her. Needless to say after a few minutes they jumped up to the branch, which Naruto was standing on and regrouped with their third teammate.

Naruto was expecting to get some sort of thank you or congratulations for defeating that kusa ninja.

But all he got, was a hit on the back of the head from Sakura. . .. . . . .

When he turned around and faced her and asked what that was for she replied "Great work, idiot! Why did you have to use the exploding tags? Now we don't have our own scroll or that kusa ninja's scroll neither.

He waved his hands in front of her in an attempt to appease her and while giving her a nervous smile said "Come on Sakura-chan, we beat that strong ninja, right? We should celebrate by going out for some ramen or something after the exam."

The moment of victory was cut short when they heard an all too familiar laugh.

"Don't worry little girl, both me and your scrolls are in one piece. All your blonde friend destroyed back there was just a clone I made" said Orochimaru from the branch of a tree while giving them a wide grin.

**(Start playing "Bleach OST: Storm Centre" for the following scene)**

"Although, I'm going to have agree with your teammate. Don't you think what you did back there was a little over the edge? Or is it because of the demons influence that you are so blood thirsty?" said Orochimaru.

"Naruto what the hell is this she keeps on talking about you being a demon?" asked Sasuke.

"What you don't know ? The Hokage must have kept it a secret so that the boy could have a normal life, but monsters don't deserve to have a normal life do they children?" Even though Orochimaru knew about the thirds decree from the very beginning , he just decided to say this because he was curious about what the boy would do, if he just got mad enough.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!SHUUUT UUUUUP!"roared Naruto.

Naruto was pissed . His eyes were now red with slits, his hair became shaggier , his nails grew into claws and he grew fangs. He was surrounded spiraling red chakra that was so strong that it was visible.

His teammates watched with wide eyes horrified at the scene.

A number of questions were going through their heads. But one the one common question which they both shared was 'What's going on here?'

Naruto didn't even spare them a glance, as he with a single leap jumped jump towards Orochimaru who still calmly standing on the branch.

"That's it show me your power boy" was the thought Orochimaru had before a powerful fist connected to the Snake Sanin's face sending him crashing through several trees of the forest before landing on the ground with a loud thud.

Any other average ninja would have died, but Orochimaru was not your average everyday ninja and as if to prove the point he slowly but steadily got up and said "My my. . .. . what a temper. But, maybe that's why your mother abandoned you in the village and left for kiri in the first place."

That was it, Naruto was now beyond pissed the chakra surrounding him now formed a cloak and with each passing second grew a more fox like traits and outline with 2 chakra tails completely skipping the 1st tail transformation.

"This is starting to get too dangerous " whispered Orochimaru, now with a serious expression on his face.

"If he keeps building up tails at this quick rate then the Kyuubi will be released and ruin every-" but, his musing was cut short when he heard Naruto say "You'll be sorry for saying that my own mother abandoned me because she didn't want me."

"_Wait he still maintains his self-consciousness! HOW? .…. . . . .. . . Of course. . .. . .. I bet that bastard_ _Minato didn't seal the beast into his own son because he didn't have any other choice, it was because he wanted the boy to have its power for his own protection_" Orochimaru concluded before having to a sideway lunge, in order to avoid being smashed by an extended chakra claw from the two-tail Naruto.

_"I better get rid of this brat, right now while his still only at two tails of power. He could be a very big problem for me in the future "_ Orochimaru thought to himself.

Orochimaru quickly distanced himself from the angry blonde and then hurled out a snake from his mouth. He then turned around to face the approaching blonde and then waited there for him to get close enough.

"Hah! You think a little snake head coming out of your mouth is going to stop me from killing you! ?"said the blonde .

"Yes" stated Orochimaru before the snake opened its own mouth and the legendary blade Kusanagi extended out of it piercing the blonde through the heart.

**(End song here.)**

"NARUTO" screamed both of his other teammates as they stared at the impaled blonde.

Naruto stared at the snake Sanin with wide eyes, as the poison which was now in his blood stream and the condition of his pierced chest started to take effect.

Naruto's demon cloak faded away and his characteristics started to return to normal, as he coughed up huge amounts of blood.

"Well I guess it's a good thing for me that your mother decided to abandon you because if she actually trained you, you would have caused me a lot of trouble" Orochimaru said, with a shit eating grin, as he ripped off the face of the female Kusa ninja and revealed his true appearance.

"Remember this name. . . . . .. . .Orochimaru. . . . .the name of the person who killed you and just to make sure the Kyuubi can't do anything to save it's precious host…..." Orochimaru finished, as he used 'Gogyo Fuin' on the blonde, which made him drop to the ground on his back and lose consciousness.

"There, now to go after what I came here for " said Orochimaru as he turned all of his attention to the last Uchiha. . .. . . .besides his brother and Madara, of course. . . . ..

* * *

**-(**INSIDE NARUTO'S MIND SCAPE**)-**

* * *

Naruto woke up to find himself in a dripping sewer like room while in front of him stood a huge cage with two enormous red eyes with slits looking down at him.

Naruto despite his better judgment moved closer towards the cage in order to get a better look at the creature in front of him only to be stopped in his tracks by enormous nails going through the gaps between the bars trying to scratch or grab him.

"**YOU FOOL!"** the giant creature screamed.

"**NOW,** **BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDITY AND INABILITY TO FIGHT TO DEFEND YOURSELF, WE ARE** **BOTH ARE GOING TO DIE!"** the Kyuubi stated, clearly angry.

Meanwhile, Naruto was still trying to take it all in. Here, right before him, is the creature who almost destroyed his village 13 years ago, caused most of the adult villagers to treat him like if he had the plague and if what that Orochimaru guy said was true, is the reason his mother abandoned him.

"**HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"** asked the Kyuubi.

Naruto then snapped out of his stupor and said "Well, if I have a wound that needs healing, then why don't you just heal it and get everything over with, you stupid fox? !"

"** As much as I would love to, this wound is going to require a huge amounts of my own chakra to heal and to negate the effects of some sort of poison, that is in your bloodstream"** the demon lord told its host.

"So just heal it already! I'm sure that it's no problem for someone, who has huge reserves like you!" asked his jailor with an arched eyebrow.

"**Yes, it indeed it would have been. . .. . .. .If it weren't for THIS STUPID SEAL!"** said Kyuubi.

"Huh?"

"**Okay, since you're as clueless as you always are, let me explain the gravity of the situation to you! This seal is was made to prevent me from influencing you through my chakra."** The demon lord told it's host, with a slightly annoyed and demonic tone.

"So isn't that a good thing ….that is For me at least it is ? asked the oblivious blonde.

"**SILENCE! DON'T INTERRUPT ME WHILE IM SPEAKING! As I was saying, whenever I send enough chakra to heal you, the seal takes it as an attempt of mine to take you over with my chakra. So, it takes my demonic chakra which can heal and turns it into worthless human chakra which can't do Jack shit! So, technically speaking, .. .. . . we are like how you humans would like to say, Completely screwed because of this seal!**" The Kyuubi no Kitsune answered.

Naruto gulped and asked "So, what are we going to do?"

"**Well .. .. . .. . .. .You could always rip off the seal. . . . .. ."**

"No way in hell is that going to happen…GOT THAT!" shouted Naruto.

"**Sigh I had a feeling that you would say that . .. .. . . ..Oh well, looks like I'm just going to have to use that Kido spell. . .. .. "**said Kyuubi.

"Kido?" Naruto asked.

But, the demon lord just ignored him and continued "**Well, I hope that this works. . .. . .. .It's been a long time since I used any Kido."**The fox stated, like it was common knowledge.

"Wait, what happens if this spell you're going to use doesn't work properly?" asked a curious Naruto.

"**Oh, you'll just die a slow, horrible and painful death. . .. . .But, look at it this way. . .. .. If I don't do anything at all you'll just die a slow, horrible and painful death anyway.**" The fox replied.

Naruto gulped and said "okay since you put it that way.. . . ."

"**Good, let's get started!** "

Before Naruto could say anything else, Kyuubi already finished the incantation for the spell and when it was done a small marble sized ball made out of what looked black colored chakra, shot out through the gaps between the bars of the cage which held the Kyuubi no Yoko and struck Naruto in the chest, right where his heart was located.

"**Are you feeling any sort of discomfort?"** The fox asked.

"Y-yes. .. . .. " Naruto practically grunted out in pain.

"**Good, that means that it's working."**

Naruto currently felt like shit! His body felt like it was suffering from some horrible disease , he was sweating like a pig because he suddenly felt like his body was thrown into an inferno or something , he felt like that his strength was being sucked out right out of his body by some strange unknown force and finally he felt like his insides were melting.

With each and every passing second this sick feeling inside his body increased, then suddenly he felt this liquid like feeling working up from the base of his gut to his head, and he didn't like it one bit.

Once he felt that this feeling had completely filled his head, a white goopy substance started to slowly drip out of the sides of his mouth and eyes before it started to gush out of them like water or steam from a geyser. This substance then began to gradually completely cover his face ,take shape and then harden.

When it was done Naruto was donning a white human skull mask with two small devil horns on the front of the mask, vampire fangs along with the other set of teeth, a long jagged white horn protruding from the base or chin of the mask and finally it had some sort of glowing marking or rune on its forehead, which gave it a mystic look.

Kyuubi then radiated some of his chakra and told Naruto to quickly eat it.

"H-Huh? Ea-Eat your chakra? …..How will I do that ?" Naruto asked, while still slightly grunting in pain.

"**AAAARRRRGH, YOU IDIOT STOP ASKING STUPID QUESTIONS AND JUST DO IT! THAT MASK WILL ALLOW YOU TO EAT MY CHAKRA AND TO HEAL THE WOUND YOU HAVE, THUS SAVE BOTH OUR HIDES IN THE PROCESS! THAT'S THE WHOLE REASON WHY I PERFORMED THAT KIDO SPELL! SO YOU COULD GROW THAT MASK IN THE FIRST PLACE!"** The fox shouted.

Naruto then quickly, without wasting another second did as he was instructed and strangely found out that the fox was right. He was actually eating chakra, but not only could that he taste it as well. In Naruto's opinion the fox chakra tasted a little foul, but good at the same time.

* * *

**-(**REAL WORLD**)-**

* * *

Black chakra outlined by red was gushing out of the area where Naruto was impaled and after two seconds, it disappeared along with the wound which was once on Naruto's chest.

* * *

**-(**BACK IN THE MIND SCAPE**)-**

* * *

Kyuubi was watching his jailor curiously.

"Crap! Even though my wound healed, why am I still feeling this way?"asked Naruto.

Kyuubi remained silent and kept staring at Naruto.

"_Damn this mask, it feels as though it's trying to suck the life right out of me….I feel so damn tired and sleepy_." Naruto was then about to close his eyes, but suddenly slapped himself, remembering that he didn't have time for a break and that his teammate's might need his help against that Orochimaru guy that he was fighting with earlier.

Naruto tried to simply take his mask off but it didn't seem to budge . He tried again, but this time with more force. Then after a few seconds it finally came off, but cracked to pieces upon the removal from his face.

Naruto threw what was left of his mask to the other side of the room.

Meanwhile the Kyuubi was staring wide eyed at its host. It didn't seem to expect what just happened there.

"**Hey, brat? Are you all right? Do you feel any unpleasant urges, right now?"**Kyuubi asked his host.

"Huh? What are you talking about, you damn fox?" Naruto asked, not noticing that on the other side of the room a black smoke like substance started to form from the mask fragments on the floor.

"**NOTHING YOU DAM BRAT, JUST CHECKING SOMETHING!"**

"Checking what exactly?" Naruto asked, before turning his attention to the other side of the room, when he heard a sizzling noise. Now Naruto noticed the black smoke originating from the mask he ripped off and the strange thing he noticed about the smoke was that it didn't seem to spread or anything, it just kept on accumulating on top of the mask and staying there. Heck he even started to hear strange noises coming from the smoke.

Now a very creped out Naruto decided to get the hell out of there before this day got any stranger.

Before he did that he asked the fox something which he wanted to know ever since he knew the fox had more to offer him than just chakra. "Hey you stupid fox, can I use Kido because if I can you better teach me as rent for staying inside my body." Naruto said with a smirk.

The fox considered this and then he smiled as he realized that if his jailor ever used Kido he would need his chakra in order to perform it, so in turn the more Kido he uses = using more of his chakra = weakening the seal = his freedom.

. . .. . .. . . .. Not only that but he can also worry less about being killed because of this idiot's weakness.

"**OKAY, BRAT. BUT BE WARNED! I WON'T GO EASY ON YOU AND I WILL CALL YOU FOR KIDO TRAINING EVEN WHILE YOU SLEEP! NOW GET OUT OF HERE YOU ARE ANNOYING ME."** Replied the fox.

"Yay! I can't wait show everybody! Sasuke will be so jealous and maybe Sakura will finally like me." Naruto said, as he was leaving the mindscape, but before he completely left the mindscape he heard a voice neither Kyuubi or his own saying " So, I am finally my own person huh?"

* * *

**-(**REAL WORLD REAL WORLD**)-**

* * *

Naruto woke up, put his hands on his face and said "Ugh, my poor head."

It was then that he noticed that something was covering his face . He pulled it off and became shocked when he realized that it was the same mask that he ripped of back in that sewer like place where the Kyuubi was.

He silently stared at it for two seconds and then whispered to himself "What is this thing really?"

But his musing was cut short when he heard a female crying.

He went towards the source and was scared to death when he found out it was Sakura attending to a downed Sasuke.

Naruto rushed towards his two teammates and asked "Hey Sakura, what's wrong with Sasuke?"

Sakura looked at him disbelievingly and asked "N-N-Na-Naruto…How we saw that snake guy kill you? But her expression changed back to that of sadness and seriousness as she said "Naruto, help me move Sasuke . That weird guy did something Sasuke-kun."

He nodded and picked Sasuke up.

Then they both spent the next few minutes running through the forest searching for a good place to tend to their downed teammate.

* * *

x-STORY END-x

* * *

**OMAKE : DELETED SCENE.**

The snake coming out Orochimaru's mouth opened it's own, and out of it came the legendary blade kusanagi, which kept extending itself in order to stab the two tailed Naruto. . .. .. . .. . .only for it to be knocked away by an extended chakra arm from the blonde Jinchiruki and to stab the last noble Uchiha. . .. . . .. . in the nuts!

"NOOOOO" screamed both Orochimaru and Sakura, both at the same time.

Meanwhile in another part of the forest of death a certain blonde developed a shocked expression on her face and when her teammates asked her what it was, she replied "I have a feeling, that something devastating just happened."

"MY CLAN RESTORERS!" came the high pitched squeal from Sasuke, while grabbing his mutilated crotch.

"Oh, come on guys! We still have a 'battle to the death situation' here, remember? Come on, he is emo! Sasuke is used to being stabbed and cut, like a bitch!" Naruto said while making fun of Sasuke's high pitch voice.

* * *

**Author's note:**

If you thought that the conversation between Kyuubi and Naruto was almost casual, then I agree with you. But, it didn't want to make. . .. . .. . .never mind. .. . .. . .. .

Return to T


	2. Skill to survive

**Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own Naruto or bleach.

* * *

x-STORY START-x

* * *

"Uuuuurrgh" moaned Sasuke Uchiha, as he was in a world of pain and agony.

"Sasuke-kun don't try to move yet who knows what this thing on your neck is doing to you" Sakura said, with a worried expression on her face. But it was in vain, since Sasuke couldn't hear her because he was still unconscious.

Sakura sighed and looked at her blonde teammate with an equally worried expression on her face.

For the last couple of minutes , ever since they found this place to rest Naruto had been sweating, going pale and complaining about a sick liquid like feeling at the bottom of his gut.

"_Crap it's this feeling again. I wonder if that stupid fox has anything to do with this?...well I guess it wouldn't hurt or be too troublesome for Sakura if I just checked for a second."_ Naruto thought to himself, while clutching his stomach and sweating like if there was no tomorrow.

"Hey Sa-Sakura-chan, y-you don-don't mind if a re-rest for a little while d-do you?" Naruto asked, while panting sweating and still grunting in agony.

"Naruto…..I don't think that's a really good idea right now but…sure, you deserve a break after what you went through today. Don't worry, leave it to me, I'll stand guard and make sure nobody sneaks up on us, while you and Sasuke-kun rest." Replied Sakura with a small reassuring smile and her voice filled with concern for both her teammates. She did this without hesitation or second thoughts because of two reasons

(1)Naruto was friggin stabbed through the heart a few a minutes ago and it was a miracle that he was still alive.

(2)She felt guilty that she couldn't do anything else but watch when her teammates were getting hurt, while they fighting for both their and her lives.

"Gee….thanks Sakur….." Naruto never got to finish that sentence as he fell face forward on the ground and into unconsciousness.

"NARUTO" Sakura practically screamed out, while she rushed towards the now unconscious Naruto.

She then bent over to check his pulse.

Sakura sighed in relief as she found out that his pulse, rate of breathing and heartbeats were normal. She then concluded that he must have passed out from either exhaustion or blood loss.

Meanwhile near the place where 'Team 7' a small group were watching them in silence, until a boy from the group asked "Are they really ninja? How could they ever succeed in an undercover, stealth or spying mission if they have a banshee as loud as that as their teammate? I wouldn't be surprised if all the people in the forest and leaf village heard her scream and became deaf because of the volume."

"Yeah" Kin soochi agreed, with a sweat drop.

"Whatever, we're not here for her…Orochimaru-sama told us to come here and kill that Uchiha brat that's on their team…..so let's get it over with and continue as planned" Dosu instructed his team.

Kin and Zaku nodded in agreement, then all three of them huddled together to form a strategy.

* * *

**-(**MEANWHILE IN NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE)-

* * *

"**FINALLY, YOU HAVE COME. I WAS STARTING TO GET IMPATIENT, AFTER ALL I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO CONTACT YOU EVER SINCE YOU STARTED TO REST WITH YOUR TEAMMATES UNDER THAT TREE."**The Kyuubi no Yoko yelled, at it's container.

"What?...If you've been trying to contact me how come I didn't hear your voice or something." Asked Naruto.

"**BECAUSE GAKI IF THERE WAS ANY WAY FOR ME TO MENTALLY CONNECT OUR MINDS THEN THERE WOULD BE NO POINT FOR THE SEAL ON YOUR TUMMY TO EXIST. Oh, do you remember how sick you felt in the stomach a little while ago?"** The fox asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Asked Naruto.

"**That's how you'll know, when I'm trying to contact you"** The fox said.

"Wait, so you're telling me, I was suffering for the last 15 minutes just because you were trying to contact me? Couldn't you have done something LESS IRRITATING AND AGONIZING, to let me know that you were calling me! " Naruto asked, with both an annoyed face and tone.

"**Well I could make you feel like your balls are on fire. . . . "** The fox added.

Naruto gulped and said "No thanks, I prefer the less excruciatingly painful way." with a very nervous smile.

"**I knew you would see things"** said the fox with a smirk.

"Any way…what do you want, you stupid fox?"

Kyuubi was now staring at Naruto with narrow eyes and yelled **"DID YOU ALREADY FORGET THAT WE BOTH AGREED ABOUT ME TEACHING YOU KIDO AND ME SUMMONING YOU HERE SO YOU COULD LEARN IT…A CONVERSATION WE JUST HAD ONLY HALF AN HOUR AGO?".**

"Oh yeah….sorry, I forgot about that."Naruto said, while having the decency to look embarrassed.

"_**IMPOSSIBLE….. I ALWAYS KNEW THAT HE WASN'T BRIGHT, BUT NOT DID I EVER ONCE THINK THAT HE WAS THIS FORGETFUL AND STUPID…WELL, I'LL SEE IF I CAN DO ANYTHING TO CHANGE THAT LATER.**_**"**Thought the Kyuubi no Yoko, while sweat dropping.

"…**Well brat, It looks like I'm going to be teaching you more than Kido from now on."** Said the fox.

"Wow , so are you saying that your also going to be teaching me some ancient advanced tai Jutsu art, which had been lost for centuries or something?" asked a now very excited Naruto Uzumaki.

"**That and various other stuff to build up good hunter instincts in you."** said the fox.

"Hmmmmph, if I wanted to build up my mind I would've stayed in the academy" A pouting Naruto whined.

"**LISTEN TO ME YOU DAMN BRAT, IT IS VERY CRUCIAL AND GOOD IN A BATTLE TO BE BOTH PHYSICALLY AND MENTALLY ABOVE YOUR OPPONENT. .. . . .. . .Besides don't you want to feel the satisfaction of seeing an opponent's face, when you can counter each and every one of their moves with ease?" T**he Kyuubi asked, while smirking and hoping that what he said got through with the blonde.

Naruto was now imagining a scene where a beat up, downed and crying Sasuke was asking him in a pathetic tone "WHY CAN'T I BEAT YOUUUU!" Naruto was standing in a 'cool guy pose' with his arms folded across his chest and said "Maybe because I'm too smart to fall for your stupid kindergarten moves." While he was surrounded by numerous fan girls with hearts in their eyes and then Sakura walks up to him and says "Naruto you're the coolest ninja in all the elemental nations, will you pretty please go out with me?" "Sure anything for you Sakura-chan." Sakura was now jumping around with excitement screaming "HE SAID YES !" while all the other girls were looking like as if they were getting ready pounce on her and then kill her.

Meanwhile Kyuubi was staring at its host, while sweat dropping because he had a pretty good idea of what Naruto was thinking. **"Mental training is definitely going to be needed for this one."**Kyuubi remarked in his head with slight annoyance for having such a hyperactive host.

Naruto then snapped out of his day dreaming and said "Well, what are we waiting for? let's get started!" with stars in his eyes .

"**Okay brat, listen carefully, because I am only going to say this once.."**Kyuubi told Naruto.

Naruto replied by nodding with a look of determination on his face.

"**Okay, the first few things you should know about Kido is that there are three different types of Kido, and that each spell is graded on a list of numbers. Kido which falls in the range between 1 and 10 are simple spells, which are very basic and easy to cast, consumes less amounts of chakra or spiritual energy and require little next to no time to cast. While Kido spells which range from 90 and above are very complex spells, which consumes a considerable amount of either chakra or spiritual energy and require complete concentration in order to cast. . . .. . . .Did you understand everything I said up to this point?"**

"Yeah, so what about those 3 different types of Kido you were talking about a little earlier?" said Naruto.

"**I'm glad to know that he listens and isn't a complete moron."**The fox thought, before continuing his lessons**"The three main types of Kido are: Binding spells, destructive spells and healing or uncategorized spells. The Binding spells are called 'Bakudo' and it consists of strong spells which can block or repel attacks or even completely freeze your enemies in place . The destructive spells are called 'Hado' or way of destruction, which as you probably already guessed, can only be used to cause great damage to either a thing or object. The last section of Kido as the name gives away, are spells which can only be used for healing purposes in which the users chakra or spiritual energy is consumed in order to be converted into a special type of energy which has the unique properties , these spells are the easiest and quickest to perform out of all the three Kido types, because they don't require any incantation in order for the user to perform them. . .. . . .. . Now, since that is over with, do you any questions you would like to ask? "**Kyuubi asked its host.

"Yeah,….how do I use Kido?" Naruto asked.

"**I thought that you would have figured it out already after that little speech….They are exactly like jutsus, except you need to make hand signs and recite an incantation at the same time, while using Kido." **The demon lord said.

"So, I take it that Kido is going to be more harder to use in comparison to Jutsu…..and more time consuming as well." Naruto asked the demon lord.

"**Yes, but this weakness can be negated if you use a special skill and technique called 'Eishohaki'. It allows a user of Kido to release it without the required spirit chant or incantation. But the flaw with 'Eishohaki' is that even though it greatly decreases the time to perform a spell , it also makes the spell much more weaker than, how strong it should have been, if it was done the proper way. But, this weakness wouldn't cause you too much trouble because the strength of the spell also depends on the strength of the user, who is casting the spell. Therefore, High-class spell casters can use 'Eishohaki' without worrying about its flaws as much as other casters would have to. Fortunately for you, since I'm stuck here in your gut you have the potential to be in that group of High-class casters."** The fox said.

"**Now, which one do you want to learn first?"**

"Huh?"

"**Out of all the three Kido types things we talked about, which would you like to read first?"**asked the fox.

"I think that I'd like to learn 'Eishohaki' first." Replied the blonde.

"**That won't be possible for now, it would take a year or a couple of months for you to master 'Eishohaki'…..So, I'll ask you again, what do you want to learn first?"**

"_Let's see, I can either learn Hado, Bakudo or Healing spells first. Which should I choose…."_Naruto then remembered how Sasuke was hurt back in the real world and that he needed medical attention. After a few seconds he nodded to himself and said "I'd to learn those healing spells you were talking about, first."

"**The healing spells?...That's funny.. .. .. I definitely thought that you were going to ask me to teach you some Hado, first . .. . … Very well, I guess that you've made a good choice, after considering that healing spells are the easiest to perform and you're just a beginner"**

Kyuubi then told Naruto to stretch out his arms and then gave him the instructions to perform the spell. Surprisingly Naruto found out that Kyuubi was right , he had learned and mastered the spell on his 3rd to 4th try. Kyuubi was impressed with Naruto quick progress even though it was a very easy healing spell.

**"Remember Naruto, the more chakra you put into this spell the better. Putting a good amount of chakra into it, while healing a patient or comrades wound will help the wound to close up and heal faster."**The demon told Naruto.

Naruto nodded his head and asked the fox what he was going to teach him next.

The Kyuubi no Yoko thought about it for a second and he said **""Okay boy, I am going to teach you how to sense spiritual and power signatures, next"**

"What good will that do?" asked Naruto.

"**Use that damn brain of yours, every once in a while, before it rots would you. With this technique an enemy would not be able to hide from you, unless the unseen enemy knows how to mask or hide their spiritual energy or chakra signatures. Learning this technique, will also help you to regroup with scattered teammates if you ever got lost or separated during a mission. It could also be used to act as a sixth sense, which would alert you if an enemy is either sneaking up on you or following you."**The fox said, in a slightly annoyed tone.

Naruto now had a deadpanned expression on his face.

_"Why didn't I realize that from the very beginning!…..I am so stupid."_ Naruto thought while slapping himself on the forehead.

Kyuubi then taught Naruto how sense an enemies spiritual or chakra signature and told him to go practice it outside since he would not be able to do so while in the mindscape.

Finally Kyuubi decided to teach Naruto a basic Bakudo no.1 technique, which upon activation locks a target's arms in place behind their back. Kyuubi then told Naruto that only Kage or high Jonin level ninja with huge chakra reserves would be able to break the hold which the spell puts on them with brute force, while any other ninja would just damage their spirits if they tried to do so.

Naruto was more than happy to learn this spell, he knew that it would be devastating to a ninja since it binds the arms of the target together behind their back and thus prevent them from performing any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu.

"**Okay, that'll be enough for today."**Said the fox.

Naruto was slightly disappointed when he heard this, he was really hoping that he could have also learned some Hado today as well. "Oh well, I guess I can always learn it later….besides Kyuubi said that he would train me while I sleep ." Naruto silently murmured to himself._"I wonder if Sakura-chan ran into any trouble while I was in here?"_

* * *

**-(**BACK IN THE REAL WORLD**)-**

* * *

Naruto slowly got up without opening his eyes and said "Hey Sakura-chan, how long was I out?"

He didn't get a reply.

He quickly got and looked around.. . .. . . .Nobody was there. . . .. . . .

Naruto's heart started to beat really fast at this point. "_What has happened to them? Did they get ambushed? . . . .. .No . .. . .. I would have been dead already, if that was the case. . .. ..the-"_

Suddenly, a very disturbing thought entered Naruto's mind. . .. . ..

"_Did they leave me?. .. . .. .No .. . . they would-"_

He then quickly looked around and called out again, but slightly louder this time "SASUKE! ?...SAKURA! ?"

"….."

"SHIT!"

"_Please, don't tell me that they left me here! Please, don't tell me that that they left me here!"_were Naruto's thoughts, as he ran out of the place where he and his teammates were previously resting in. Once he was outside he saw a beat up lee, Sakura and Sasuke along with Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru and two other people who he hadn't met yet.

* * *

**-(**LATER THAT NIGHT**)-**

* * *

**(start playing ' Naruto ost-Evening' for this scene)**

It was midnight in the forest of death and Team 7 had picked a spot right next to a pond in the middle of the forest to camp for the night.

"Ouch" Sasuke silently murmured while rubbing the area on his neck where the curse mark was located.

However Naruto with his enhanced sense of hearing, heard him quite clearly and said "Hey Sasuke, let me take a look at that thing on your neck. Let's see if I can remove it or at least reduce the amount of pain your feeling."

Sasuke sighed and said in an apathetic tone "There's no need for you to worry about me. Sakura put some herbs on the mark , before she went to sleep. Speaking of which you better get some shut eye yourself…..you were stabbed through the chest after all. Don't worry I'll stand guard for a while before it's your turn."

Naruto despite this went towards Sasuke and placed his palms where the curse mark was located and thought _"Well time to see whether if this healing spell works or not."_

"Hey, I told you that it was no big deal, keep your hands away from me." Said Sasuke before he felt this strange sensation. When he turned around he saw that Naruto's palms were emitting some strange green glowing energy through them. Sasuke would have told Naruto to stop whatever it was that he was doing but, he strangely liked this sensation he was feeling . Not only that but he could feel the exhaustion and pain he was previously feeling going away. He even started to feel relaxed and revitalized.

"Hey Naruto, what's the name of this technique your using on me and who taught you to use it?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh this?...well, it's a technique I made along with the sexy Jutsu." Naruto lied while hoping that Sasuke would believe him.

"You made it?" Sasuke asked with a questioning tone and expression on his face.

"Y-Yeah,…..haven't you ever wondered why I always heal from injuries so quickly and always seem to have endless stamina? Well, now you know. I just use it in secret while nobody's watching." Replied and lied Naruto while still healing Sasuke.

"I guess that's believable…But why didn't you show it anybody else up until now?" asked Sasuke.

"Because if I did show it to anybody else there was a huge chance that they might force me to teach it to someone else or themselves since ninjas with special healing abilities are very rare these days and I don't want that to happen. This is a technique I made for myself and my friends if we ever got into trouble. Not only that but I wanted something which made me unique. You know like something which always gives me my own use in the group, so I could always be of some help besides fighting of course." Said Naruto in a tone which almost sounded completely sincere and with a small gentle smile on his lips.

Sasuke eventually after this believed him and smirked, thinking that his blonde teammate wasn't as useless as he initially viewed him to be and always full of suprises.

"Hey Naruto, do you got any other special skill you can use? Tell the truth because it may help us greatly in the future as a team if you tell me now." said Sasuke.

"Well I guess I have an ability to sense an enemies chakra signature." Naruto.

"You guess?" questioned Sasuke with an arched eyebrow.

"I haven't perfected it yet." Naruto partially lied.

"Well hurry up then, because the sooner you master it the less time we have to spend in this forest ." said Sasuke.

"why ?" questioned Naruto.

" Because searching for teams in this big forest for the scroll we need will then become easier." Answered Sasuke with a sweat drop while turning his attention to the unconscious form of Sakura.

"Hey Naruto that's enough. I feel fine. Heal Sakura next. She really got beaten up , fighting those sound Nin while we were unconscious." Said Sasuke.

"That pink haired slut doesn't deserve our help!"

"Huh?...Sasuke did you say something?"

"Say what?"asked Sasuke with an arched eyebrow.

"Never mind, …..forget it." Said Naruto quietly.

Naruto now walked over to where Sakura was sleeping and placed his hands on her chest. Green energy started emit from them and heal Sakura's wounds.

Meanwhile, Sasuke also moved closer to get a better look of Naruto's healing technique…..and he was impressed. In what seemed like just 2 seconds all the cuts and bruises on Sakura's body started close up and disappear quickly.

**(end song here)**

**(start playing 'Bleach ost:comical world')**

Just after Naruto decided stop healing and the light which surrounded his palm stopped glowing Sakura woke up. The very first thing she saw when she got up was that Naruto had his hands on her chest.

Naruto then noticed that Sakura was awake and that she looked pissed. Naruto quickly put 2 and 2 together and knew what she was thinking.

"Wait Sakura, it isn't what you think it looks like." Said Naruto with a nervous smile.

"PERVERT!...HOW DARE YOU GROPE ME WHILE I WAS SLEEPING!" screamed the pink haired banshee.

Before Naruto could say anything else Sakura hit him in the face with a punch so strong that it sent him flying out of the tent they were resting in.

**(End song here)**

* * *

**-(**3 HOURS LATER **)-**

* * *

**(Start playing 'Bleach ost- orihime's line')**

A few hours earlier Sasuke had explained to Sakura why Naruto had his hands on her chest and after a heartfelt apology from Sakura, Naruto said that he would stand the first watch.

Naruto had four of his clones guard the tent while went towards the pond and started practicing the 'Bakudo no.1: Sai(restrain)' and the technique which helped him to locate chakra signatures.

When he practiced 'restrain' he decided to use one of his shadow clones as a crash test dummy and strange thing was that after he successfully used the 'restrain' spell on his clone , after it released itself he had received memories from the clone like how uncomfortable the spell felt on its victim. _"I'll have to ask kakashi-sensie about this later."_thought the blonde.

It took him 45 minutes to finally master and use the sensing technique. He had sensed Sasuke's and Sakura's chakra signatures back at the tent and remembered what it felt like for future reference. He then spread out his senses and checked how many Genins were still left in the forest. A small smile graced his lips as he sensed that most of the Genins who had passed the first test were still left in the forest. He also felt an enemy team that was resting nearby and the thought of attacking them had crossed his mind a few times, but in the end decided against it because not only did he know that it was foolish even for him to attack an enemy team alone and besides that his teammates would be vulnerable to an ambush if he had just left them.

Currently Naruto was swimming in the pond, taking a bath since he had worked a quite a sweat during his training. He was floating in the water on his back and gazing at the stars with a small smile on his face. The cricket that was chirping would have been considered annoying by some people, but Naruto didn't mind it at all, in fact he thought that it made a good addition to the peaceful nighttime atmosphere which he was currently enjoying. "Well…..only half an hour left for my shift to end and Sasuke's to begin." The blonde silently said to himself while keeping his senses on full alert to avoid any body sneaking up on him. "_I wonder what Kyuubi is going to teach me in next while I'm sleeping? It doesn't matter, I know that whatever it is going to be….it will be awesome."_ The blonde thought with a smile while enjoying his nighttime swim.

**(End song here)**

* * *

x-STORY END-x


	3. Person from the other side of the mirror

**Disclaimer**: I obviously don't own Naruto or bleach, because if I did then Sakura would either be dead or a hooker already.

**THERE IS A TIMESKIP IN THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER. (Cause I don't feel like describing all the shit in the middle which is exactly like canon.)**

* * *

x-START CHAPTER-x

* * *

**-(**TIME SKIP FROM THE LAST CHAPTER , 3 DAYS LATER**)-**

* * *

Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha, trying to find his sensei Kakashi Hatake.

He was rubbing some scars he got from a previous encounter with some shinobi who attacked him because 'as they claimed' 'Taking pictures of their wives while they were bathing'. _"Damn, these sting like hell!"_

* * *

**-(**FLASHBACK**)-**

* * *

"What the fuck do you want fuzz nuts? It's just because of pure good luck that I didn't throw up in middle of my fight with kiba because of you! What the hell were you thinking when you were trying to call me when I was in middle of a battle a battle anyway ! ? !" asked a very pissed Naruto.

"**SHUT UP! YOU DAMN BRAT! WE HAVE A VERY ANNOYING PROBLEM HERE!"**said Kyuubi.

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto.

"**It seems that, back in the forest where you fought Orochimaru he put an additional seal on you , which strengthens the one holding me here."**

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"**EVERYTHING!"**screamed the fox. "**NOW BECAUSE OF THIS DAMN ADDITIONAL SEAL, THERE IS NO WAY FOR YOU TO USE MY CHAKRA!"**The fox said, while in a thought cloud above his head there was a small chibi 9-tailed fox, trying its hardest to catch a flying ticket with wings and the words 'FREEDOM' written on it, but just couldn't reach it.

"Wait a minute, didn't you say that I needed your chakra in order use kido?" asked the blonde.

"**Yes, that is how I came to notice the effects of the secondary seal. While you were practicing your Kido, back in the forest of death, I thought that it was strange that, I never felt even the slightest bit of chakra leaving me whenever you used a spell… . . .. . .. . ...that was when I remembered, the Snake freak saying " Just to make sure, that I can't do anything to save you."**

"But, you told me that 'Whenever you sent enough chakra to heal my wound' when I was stabbed. How could you have given me even a little bit of your chakra back then if what you're saying is true?"

"**You can thank the Yondaime for that. He seems to made the seal in such a way that, even if somebody were to force-close the seal, if you ever lost control over my chakra, the seal will allow me to some of my chakra for certain purposes like healing etc****.****if you were ever in need of it."**

"Why would he do something like that?...Why would he care about some random boy he sealed the nine-tails into?...Could it be his way of saying 'sorry for ruining your life'?" Naruto thought, the last part.

He then shook his head and said "Tell me all the extra function's of the seal, you know up to now."

"**All I know, is what I just told you and that the seal increases your reserves with each and every passing year"**The fox replied.

"Increase my reserves?...how?" asked the blonde.

"**With each passing year as your body becomes more older and durable, the seal automatically takes huge amounts of my chakra, converts it into normal human chakra and then uses it to expand your reserves. So, technically speaking by the time you reach the age of 20, You will have the chakra reserves equal to that of 15 S-rank ninja"**

"But that still doesn't explain how I am still able to use Kido without you. Only spiritually strong beings can use it right?...and I admit that even though I am awesome, I don't think that I would be able to use kido without you."

Kyuubi just rolled his eyes and said "**You'll see, I am unable to summon him now and he is having fun while you were in here. . .. . ..But for now. . .. . . .. .get out of my sight!"**

* * *

**-(**OUTSIDE THE MINDSCAPE IN THE FLASH BACK**)-**

* * *

"What the fuck…don't tell me you tried summoning me for the last 36 minutes just to say that! ?...stupid fox!...and where the fuck am I?" asked the blonde, having no idea where he was.

He looked around and then silently asked himself "What am I doing inside a forest ?...I was in my apartment before I went to visit Kyuubi."

"THERE HE IS !" yelled some random shinobi.

"Finally caught up to you,….you little shit !" said one of the shinobi.

"YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU WORE SOME STUPID MASK NOBODY WOULD BE ABLE TO RECOGNISE YOU WHILE YOU TOOK PICTURES OF OUR WIVES WHEN THEY WERE IN THE HOT SPRINGS AND THEN THREATEN TO SELL THEM TO THE VILLAGE PERVERTS AND ON THE INTERNET IF THEY DIDN'T HAND OVER 5000 UNMARKED AND UNTRACEABLE 200 RYO NOTES TO A CERTAIN LOCATION?...IF YOU DID YOU ARE DUMBER THAN YOU LOOK !"

"And that's really dumb!" said another shinobi throwing in his 5 cents.

"Wait…..what proof do you have that shows I did such a thing." Said Naruto.

"What do you think you're holding in your hands!"

Naruto saw that in his left hand he was holding a camera and in the other hand his hollow mask. "Uuuuhhmmm" mumbled Naruto.

"GET HIM AND DESTROY THE CAMERA" instructed one of the shinobi as he pounced on Naruto.

* * *

**-(**FLASH BACK END**)-**

* * *

"Stupid assholes….I didn't take no nude pic's of anybodies wives" silently said the blonde.

"_Found him at last!"_thought Naruto with some satisfaction as he felt his sensei's chakra signature at the konoha hospital.

* * *

**-(**FIVE MINUTES LATER**)-**

* * *

"WHAT !...what do you mean 'cant train me' ?" asked the hyperactive blonde.

"Take it easy Naruto." Said Kakashi, not taking his eyes off his perverted book. "Besides I found somebody else to teach you and believe me when I say that he is a much more suitable teacher than I am."

"Really?" asked Naruto with some excitement in his voice.

"Yes,….you can come out now." Said Kakashi looking at a certain door.

The said door slowly creaked open to reveal…the hopeless closet pervert who naruto had beaten with his sexy jutsu.

"What the fu-…..ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU PICKED THE CLOSET PERVERT TO TEACH ME JUTSUS FOR THE NEXT 3 WEEKS! ?"

"Closet pervert?...what is he talking about Ebisu?" asked the Cyclops.

"I'm sure that he is mistaken." Said a slightly blushing Ebisu while putting a certain orange book into his kunai pouch. "Anyway, come on Naruto, we wasted enough time here."

He then grabbed Naruto by his wrist and then ran out of the hospital with the blonde with a speed that maito gai would have been proud of.

"Wait Ebisu,…..what were you doing inside the closet?" asked Kakashi.

"Oh well, I'll ask him the next time I see him."

"Hey you, could you please call the janitor?" asked a female nurse.

"Sure, what's the problem?" Asked/replied Kakashi.

"There's some goopy gunk on the walls of the closet that smells like eggs."

"…."

* * *

**-(**WITH NARUTO AND EBISU**)-**

* * *

"Don't underestimate my skills, you damn brat!...Most Genins would cross deserts to get training from an elite Konoha Jonin such as myself." Said Ebisu.

"Yeah right, an elite ninja who fainted with a nosebleed when I used my sexy Jutsu." Said the blonde.

"YOU JUST GOT LUCKY AND CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD THAT TIME!" screamed the annoyed Jonin sensei.

He then calmed down, took a deep breath, adjusted his glasses and said "Okay, I got a proposition for you Naruto."

"I'm listening."

"You can run and hide in any location you want inside the village and I'll come to catch you. If I fail to do so within two hours of time, I will free you from being trained by me and i will look for some scrolls containing B-class Jutsus for you to learn. But if you lose the bet, you will have to listen to whatever I have to say to without question. Do we have a deal?" asked the Jonin.

"_I guess that's reasonable."_ Thought the blonde "Okay, we have a deal."

"Good. Now start running." Said the Jonin.

"Hmmmph,….whatever you better get that scroll ready cause you'll never be able to catch me." Stated the blonde as he made 20 clones.

Then the original and the 20 clones all ran off in different directions in an attempt to confuse the Jonin sensei.

"_Hmmph, this is going to be the easiest bet that I ever won. Too bad the brat doesn't know that all of us Jonin have chakra sensing abilities…..not that he could done anything about it with his horrible chakra control"_ thought Ebisu as jumped onto the roof top of a building.

* * *

**-(**1 HOUR AND 59 MINUTES LATER**)-**

* * *

"_WHERE THE FUCK IS HE ? I CAN'T BELIVE THAT I HAVEN'T FOUND HIM YET!…I COULD HAVE SWORN THAT I FELT HIS CHAKRA SIGNATURE RIGHT ON THIS SPOT JUST 3 SECONDS AGO! THE BRAT IS PROBABLY SCREWING WITH ME, EACH AND EVERY TIME I GET CLOSE TO HIM ITS LIKE HE SUDDENLY JUST VANISHES FROM THE AREA WITHOUT A TRACE!_Thought the Jonin with a deranged look in his eye and expression on his face.

He was brought out of his musings when suddenly somebody threw a rock at his face.

"Looks like I win the bet, huh?"

"Can I just ask you one question before I hand over the scroll Naruto?"

"Sure."

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO HIDE FROM ME? I CAN SENSE CHAKRA SIGNATURES BUT I STILL COULDN'T FIND YOURS ANYWHERE NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRIED."

"I'll do better than tell you, I'll show you."

Naruto then closed his eyes and then donned a look of complete concentration on his face. Slowly the blonde started to fade away, like as if he was being slowly erased from existence.

"It still doesn't explain why I couldn't sense you."

"Can you sense me now?"

"No."

"That's because this illusion makes me completely undetectable to those who don't have advanced senses of smell and hearing."

"Where did you come to learn of such a technique?"

"Forbidden scroll." The blonde lied.

"Don't lie to me Naruto. There is no such technique in the forbidden scroll."

"Oh, are you saying that you have completely gone through the contents of the forbidden scroll?"

"…..No."

"Then don't accuse me of lying…..anyway that doesn't matter right now , but what does matter is that you keep your end of the bargain."

"What?" asked the confused jonin.

"Don't tell me you forgot about our deal."

Ebisu lowered his head in both shame and embarrassment, he had just lost to a Genin and to top it off the same Genin was the dead last of his passing year. "_I hope none of the other Jonins get wind of this….this….oh words fail me."_Were the Jonin's last thoughts as he handed over a couple of scrolls to Naruto and then quickly Sunshined away from the area.

"_Thank god for kyokko(1)."_thought the blonde.

"Now, let's see what we have here." Said the blonde as he started to open and then read the contents of the first scroll. "Hmmm…..Hey….wait a second…..ALL OF THESE ARE GENJUTSU!" the blonde screamed the last part as he threw the first scroll to the ground in annoyance.

He then opened the second scroll only to find out that it only contained one Jutsu, the 'Fire style: Grand fireball' technique_. "Isn't this the Jutsu Sasuke uses all the time?...Okay, this is going to be useful."_Naruto thought as he stuffed the second scroll into one of his pockets.

He then opened the last scroll which only contained information on how to make storage seals for other scrolls. _"Damn closet pervert probably either didn't pay attention while he was handing over the scrolls or this is his idea of a joke."_ Naruto thought, with some annoyance.

He then pocketed the third scroll , then started to walk away , but he suddenly stopped in his tracks and then glanced to the Genjutsu scroll.

"_Should I?….No, I never been good with Genjutsu before…..But then again, back in the academy days I used to suck at the clone Jutsu and now I can use an advanced version of it which only Jonin or high Chunin level ninja can use …..Guess you really can never know until you try."_Thought the blonde, as he walked back to the Genjutsu scroll and then stored it away in his kunai pouch.

"_Which should I study first? Wait, I think I'll see Kyuubi and study some simple Kido first, before I go and try to study any complicated Jutsu."_Thought the blonde, with a satisfied smile on his face.

He then dashed towards his apartment to start his training with Kyuubi.

Ever since Naruto found out about and learned Kido it was like he fell in love with the demon arts. The main reason as to why he now prefers Kido to Jutsu is because Kido's much more simpler to both learn and use in his opinion. While using Kido he didn't have to worry about some stupid factors which would make the spell fail like, overloading it with too much chakra or not having enough chakra control to use the damn Jutsu unlike a Kido spell. The only thing one needed while using Kido was both having huge amounts of chakra and being quick while using the spell, two things which he had no problem with while in a battle situation.

* * *

**-(**7 MINUTES LATER, INSIDE NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE**)-**

* * *

"Hey fuzzy nuts…..you awake?"

"**GO AWAY."**Said the fox, ever since he found out about the 'Gogyo Fuin' seal, he had been less enthusiastic about teaching the blonde any type of Kido, but still did so anyway, mainly due to the simple motive of self preservation.

"Oh come on, teach me that 'Eioshaki' thing now. There is no way for me to beat Neji, if I can't reduce the time taken to perform my spells."

"**THERE IS NO WAY FOR YOU TO SUCCESFULLY LEARN THAT TECHNIQUE, WITH THE TIME YOU HAVE BEEN GIVEN. MASTERING 'EIOSHAKI' WILL TAKE YOU AT LEAST 1 OR A COUPLE OF YEARS TO MASTER. BESIDES…. YOUR'E STILL NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO USE KIDO BY YOURSELF YET."**

"What do think been doing for the past few days you damn fox! ? It's obvious that I am strong enough to perform spells on my own."

Ku ku ku ku…Actually Kyuubi-sama is right. You're still too much of a weakling pussy and an idiot to do anything reliable on your own. Said a strange voice which echoed through the room in which Kyuubi and Naruto were currently conversing in.

"what! who said that?"

"Down here."

Naruto looked downwards into the ankle deep murky water which filled the mindscape to see his smirking reflection. Only the reflection was completely in black and white. The said image started to materialize or rise out of the water and then stand face-to-face with the blonde.

"Kyuubi, W-w-what the hell is t-his?"

"**I think who is this is a more appropriate way of phrasing the question."**Replied the demon lord with a smirk._**"This is going to be interesting."**_

The person who currently stood in front of Naruto looked like an exact, but discolored carbon copy of the blonde. Most of him was white in color but in the places where Naruto's jumpsuit would be blue, it was black in color for his doppelganger. He didn't have the whisker marks on his face unlike Naruto. The sclera of his eyes were black with golden-yellow irises.

"Who the hell are you?"

Dark Naruto just rolled his eyes and then hit the blonde in the face with a punch that was so strong that it sent him flying to the other side of the room in the mindscape.

"Isn't it obvious just by looking at me, dumbass…..I'm you!... Or at least used to be a part of you. But for now let's just say that I'm someone who you've been hiding from both these dumbass villagers and your so called friends for a very long time now." Said dark Naruto, with his maniacal grin never leaving his face.

"What do you mean?" asked the blonde, as he started to get up with a look of dead seriousness on his face.

"Ah, so you've finally took off that stupid happy mask that we have been wearing for such a long time now….even if it is for just a moment, it's still so good to see what we really look like if we weren't pretending as if everything were fine and dandy."

"I have no….."

"DON'T THINK THAT YOU CAN LIE TO ME AND GET AWAY WITH IT…after all, nobody knows you as well as I do."

"Oh yeah? And what do you know?" Asked the blonde, as he clenched his fists.

Dark Naruto then walked towards the blonde and then started to circle around him, as if he was a predator studying his prey. "I know that you hate everyone in that damn village….including those people whom you are deluding yourself into believing are your 'friends'…..we hate them because they were always too stupid and ignorant to never bother in trying look behind our little happy mask and know that we were always in pain."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Naruto screamed, as he charged towards his doppelganger in an attempt to punch him in the face…..keyword in attempt

Dark Naruto easily caught the blondes hand in his palm and then, much to Naruto's disbelief snap froze it!

Naruto quickly removed his frozen hand from his counter parts palm and then quickly distanced himself from his other half.

"How?" the blonde choked out.

"….Naruto…...let me enlighten you to a fact of which you are not aware of…... You see,…..there are two types of memories or two parts to a person's mind…conscious and subconscious. When a person learns something new on a particular day it would be normal if he forgot it tomorrow. That's because the conscious mind tends to forget what happens…..but it isn't the same case with the subconscious….it always remembers and stores the information away to the inner depths of a person's mind. Its the same case with you and me actually,…..you represent the conscious half….you forgive and forget….but I am a person who is from your subconscious….I remember each and every cruel act of discrimination which was unjustly acted upon us by those ignorant assholes with perfect clarity….I never forget….AND I CERTAINLY DO NOT FORGIVE!"

"I….don't know what to say…. Except 'Stop being so pathetic'!"

"Huh?" responded the doppelganger with a now slightly confused look on his face.

"You call me a wimp but only real losers would hold grudges for something that happened a long time ago!"

Suddenly an image of a crowd who were gathered around and teasing a young , crying 5-year old Naruto flashed through the blonde's mind.

"Hmmmph. The only one who is pathetic here is you!" he replied with a grin. "…..Do you remember that day?... October 10th…7 years ago on the day of the Kyuubi festival and our birthday….well? DO YOU? Do you remember how those ingrate villagers treated us whenever we went anywhere during that day….they treated us like shit, glared at us and some actually had the nerve to say that we didn't belong out there on that specific day, even though we are very the reason as to why they are able to celebrate the damn festival every year!"

"So what? ! Jiji stopped it and allowed me to go anywhere I wanted to during the festival afterwards!"

"Man, you just don't get it do you? By crying and complaining to the old man you were giving those damn villagers mental satisfaction by letting them know that they were able to break you down!...and that's what disgusts me the most…..partner. You let petty, ignorant and meaningless words hurt you and make you cry in public like the little weakling you are!"

"…." The blonde didn't respond and just kept looking down at the murky sewer water of the mindscape. Then the blonde faced his doppelganger and weakly said "Yondaime is the one who saved Konoha on that day not me."

D. Naruto then disappeared in a blur like motion and reappeared right in front of the blonde. He then grabbed Naruto's frozen hand , snapped it off and then smashed it against the blonde's face. This action caused the snap frozen hand to shatter into many pieces and set Naruto skidding along the floor of the mindscape on his back. Naruto did not scream or feel any sort of pain because,(luckily) his snapped off hand was numb and void of feeling.

D. Naruto then slowly walked towards the downed body of his other half, then kneeled down and placed his hand on the blonde's forehead.

"Naruto…..I really do pity you. Let me show you something that you long forgotten….maybe then you will believe me when I say that there is nobody in this world who can trust other than ourselves." then closed his eyes and concentrated on a certain memory he possessed…a very bitter memory.

Naruto at this point was now screaming in pain as he was forced fed…the memory of the events which took place during the night of the Kyuubi attack…a memory of all those who suffered that faithful night and most importantly…..a memory of his parents.

* * *

x-END CHAPTER-x

* * *

-SPELL LIBRARY-

(1)KYOKKO: It is a special spell which bends light around the casters body to make them invisible. Another good thing about kyokko is that it completely hides or shields the users chakra or spiritual energy so that they cannot be detected by nearby sensor type nins etc.

Flaws: Useless against someone with advanced senses of smell/ hearing or someone with the Byakugan.

* * *

**Author's note****: **I know that these chapters might seem a little boring but please bear with me, one more chapter and all the action will start. I will also hopefully be able to take the story completely into my own hands and make it different from canon after 2 more chapters. I am going to wait for the next manga chapter to come out before I write my fourth chapter because I don't want my back-story and the one in canon to be that different with each other. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and if there is something about my writing which disturbs you please let me know! Besides that please review and tell me what you think about the fic so far.


	4. Sacrifices and broken souls

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or bleach or any other popular manga series…

* * *

x-CHAPTER START-x

* * *

**-(**FLASH BACK 13 YEARS AGO**)-

* * *

**

**(Play 'Naruto Shippuden OST – Despair'**.com/watch?v=sgbYXL3rsRs**)**

At first nothing could be heard or seen….. there was only this darkness and the sound of being submerged in water, then the sound of a little baby crying reached naruto's ears and when he opened his eye's he was standing in a room with the Yondaime, some pregnant red headed woman who then gave birth to twins right in front of him, a nurse and the…3rd's deceased wife?

"It's so good to finally be able to meet the both of. . . . . . **Huff** . . . . . . . . . . Naruto .. . . . . . .**Huff** . . . . . . . . .Yuki….."Said the read haired woman as she looked at both with a forced warm smile_._

Naruto became shocked to the core at this '_there are two types of memories or two parts to a person's mind…conscious and subconscious. When a person learns something new on a particular day it would be normal if he forgot it tomorrow. That's because the conscious mind tends to forget what happens. . . . . . . . . . .but it isn't the same case with the subconscious. . . . . . . .it always remembers and stores the information away to the inner depths of a person's mind. Its the same case with you and me actually,. . . . . . . . . you represent the conscious half….you forgive and forget….but I am a person who is from your subconscious….I remember each and every cruel act of discrimination which was unjustly acted upon us by those ignorant assholes with perfect clarity….I never forget . .. . . .. . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . .. .__Let me show you a memory which you have long since forgotten._' He remembered what his doppelganger said before he sent him here... . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . .. But, then if what his dark self told him was true, then this is one of his own personal memories then, that mean's. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .The woman that he is seeing right now is his mother!. . . .. . . . . . . . . . .And the babies that he was seeing there are both himself and his sibling!…Right then and there naruto's mind was assaulted with a whole swarm of questions, with the most important one being 'Where the hell is my family right now?'

"You did great, kushina-chan!...Well! ?,What are you waiting for! Get the hot water!_"_The sandaimes wife instructed the nurse.

"Right away."

The sandaime's wife then quickly took the twins and started to prepare a small bath for them, in a small tub which was in the room they were currently in.

* * *

**-(**BACK WITH KUSHINA AND MINATO**)-

* * *

**

"Well, I told you that we were gonna make it through without much trouble, didn't I?"Said Minato, with a small relieved smile.

"You try giving birth to twins. . . . . .**Huff** ….**Huff**. . . . . . . . then come back here and try saying that it's not 'much trouble'_."_Said Kushina, with a smile while trying to deliver a small playful slap to her lover's shoulder, but in the end just couldn't find the energy to do it.

The couple weren't able enjoy the moment for long, as they heard two loud thumps right in the room.

When they looked in the direction from which the sound originated from, it took all of kushina's will power to not shriek in horror, as she saw the limp lifeless body's of the nurse and the sandaime's wife lying on the ground in a pool of their own blood.

"Hello, Yondaime hokage and might I say these are two very fine young children you have here. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .it would be a shame if they were to somehow die at the very young age of 2 and half minutes._"_Stated a black hooded figure wearing an orange mask, holding both Naruto and Yuki in his left arm while he pointed a blood smeared kunai at the two babies using his right hand.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT! ?"Screamed Kushina and Minato at the same time.

"Ahhhh…right down to business I see. Hand over the kyuubi jinchiruki and both your children shall be spared." Stated the man, while bringing the kunai in his right hand a little closer to the two babies_._

Suddenly the tip of a sword seemingly erupted out the of the man's right shoulder area. The man then grunted in pain and dropped both the kunai and the twins. The dark room was then illuminated for a second with a yellow flash. . . . . .this was then followed by an explosion which was probably loud enough to be heard by a person all the way from Konoha.

After the explosion the room was filled with dust, smoke and the noise of its current occupants coughing their lungs out. Two figures then quickly shot out of the entrance of the room in which Kushina conceived both her children.

One of them was Minato while the other was a heavily injured ANBU captain who was known as ' Izumo Uzumaki', He was a tall man with Honey colored eye's, tanned skin, a heart shaped face and long jaw lenght red hair. Age-wise he looked like he was in his mid-twenties. He wore a standard jonin uniform which sported the symbol of the Uzumaki clan on its back. Overall in an average women's opinion he would have been considered handsome. Even despite being a member of the lower/ secondary house, he was still considered a prodigy and one of the strongest member's of the Uzumaki clan, second only to the clan leader and Kushina's father, Jinpachi Uzumaki.

"Izumo _. . _**Cough. . .. Cough. .. . **are you okay?_"_asked Minato, while gently holding both his children in his arms.

"**Cough. . . ..Cough. . . . .. **Well, apart from a couple of broken ribs, sprained ankle and broken wrist. .. .. **Cough**. . .. . . .. . . .**Cough. .. . . .. .**I've never been better." Replied Izumo.

"Where's the rest of your unit?_"_ Asked Minato.

The battered Izumo then looked a little downcast at that and replied _"_They were all killed by that creep in that black hood. . . . . . . . he used some sort of technique on us which. . . . . . . . . . . . .Uugh, I can't even remember!. . . . . . .Thank merciful kami that my bloodline makes me as tough as I am. . . . . . . .I'm pretty sure if it didn't. . . . I. . . . . would have been K.I.A like the rest of my squad."

Suddenly a look of pure shock and terror etched its way onto Minato's face right before he screamed _"_WHERE'S KUSHINA_! ! ? ?"_

"Please don't tell me that creep has already kidnapped her!"

Minato quickly made a couple of shadow clone's and ordered them to look after both Naruto and Yuki. Both the men then quickly stormed back into the cave as fast as they could and looked around to see if there was or at least any trace of both Kushina and the masked man.

"F**K!" screamed Minato as he couldn't find his beloved wife or the masked murderer.

"Izumo go back to konoha and tell every Uzumaki, Uchiha and every other able shinobi to get ready for a battle!" Ordered Minato.

"Why?"

"We have to be ready for the worst if that masked man gets his way with Kushina."

"And what's that?"

"The Kyuubi's wrath." was the only thing Minato said before he handed Izumo a Tri-prolonged kunai and then Hirashined to his mansion to get some gear for his fight with the infiltrator.

* * *

**-(**12 Minutes later**)-

* * *

**

Konoha had gone into a state of panic after Izumo arrived and spread the word of the event's that had transpired that night. The Majority Konoha elders demanded that the Uzumaki's be sent to the front line when the Kyuubi appeared, giving the explanation that the Uzumaki's would have been the best choice not only due to their special chakra and sealing technique's but also Because of 'the fact that Kyuubi was the responsibility" of the Uzumaki clan, Much to the anger and frustration of the majority of the Uzumaki clan. But if that wasn't bad enough they ordered Jinpachi to stay back

Izumo was on the battlefield where he was helping the wounded to fall back for immediate medical treatment and providing some invaluable support for those who were keeping the Kyuubi at bay, while their leader handled another problem.

"EVERYBODY, FALL BACK! I REPEAT, FALL BACK! ! !"Yelled Izumo, he knew that unless some sort of miracle from kami-sama herself happened ,all the people on the battlefield would end up like most of the members of the Uzumaki clan that night. . . . . . . . . . . .dead.

Suddenly, in a yellow flash a very battered Minato appeared in front of Izumo with a grief stricken expression on his face and an unconscious Kushina who was bleeding from the mouth.

"What happened to her!_"_Asked/demanded Izumo_._

"The m-masked man managed to extract Kyuubi from Kushina and now she's going to die because of it!. . . . .. . . .. . . . . .. . Please, Jinpachi-san will know what to do right?. . . . . . .. .. . . .. please, tell me you can do something to save her_"_ Minato pleaded.

Izumo then gave Minato placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and said "Uzumaki Jinchiruki's don't have to worry about dying after their beast is ripped out of them unlike all the other normal Jinchiruki."The main reason as to why host's die after their biju's are extracted from them is because their coils and life force are highly damaged or in some cases completely destroyed after the process. . . . . .. . . . . .. . . .but an Uzumaki's coils and life force are a thousand times stronger than that of an average shinobi. . . . . . . . .So please, don't worry. . . . .. . . . .I swear that, she will make it through this .All she has to do is eat some of our clan's special soldier pills and she will be just fine"

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO DAMN SURE! ! ? THE F**KING KYUUBI WAS RIPPED OUT OF HER, JUST AFTER SHE GAVE BIRTH TO TWINS!" Screamed Minato, in aggravation, right before he coughed out a huge amount of blood.

"MINATO! ARE YOU OKAY! ?_"_Izumo shouted in concern for his village leader.

When Izumo bent down to check his leader for any injuries he was slightly shocked when he saw a gaping hole in the chest of the Yondaime with both blood and some green liquid flowing out of it.

"Don't worry about me. . . . . . . . . .Just get Kushi-chan to the hospital. . . .. . . .and please get me naruto." Said Minato.

"But, what do want him for, during a time a like this? ! ?"

"I'm going to use him to seal Kyuubi using the 'Dead demon consuming seal."

Then there was complete silence among the two men.(Well, only if you cut out all the scream's of horror of the people fighting Kyuubi and the chaos all over the place but still. . . . . . . . You guys get the drift, right?)

Izumo went a little pale when he heard this. Minato knew hundreds of different types of seals which would seal the Kyuubi into some other dimension or some synthetic container…and yet despite that, he was going to use that taboo to seal the damn Kitsune into his own son! ? ! The very knowledge of the Kyuubi's whereabouts and existence was kept secret by the Senju clan , Uzumaki clan , Uchiha clan and the elder's of Konoha ever since the time of Harishrama Senju and he firmly believed that it was for a good reason after he saw the hard life which all Jinchiruki and the people associated with them go through. He knew for a fact that after this, people weren't going to believe that the 100 foot fox just disappeared without a trace, with no possible explanation. And if word got out that a young boy from the Uzumaki clan housed the same demon who killed thousands of innocents this night, then it would spell trouble for both the reputation and social life for the surviving members of the Uzumaki clan . Arrogant and prejudiced villagers would no longer have faith in the skills of the Uzumaki clan in keeping the Kyuubi sealed and all the surviving members of the clan would be shunned and mistreated by the general public of Konoha claiming them to be 'demon lovers', not to mention that he and his clan would have to put up with assassination attempts from both , the hater's and enemy's of the Kyuubi and Minato respectively.

" I know what you're thinking,. . . . . . . . .but please. . . . . . . . ..You have to promise me that after I'm done sealing Kyuubi into Naruto you will quickly take him to Kushi-chan and Jinpachi-san without stopping for anything or anybody else." Minato said weakly.

"But why?. . . . .Why Use the 'Dead demon consuming seal'?. . . . . . . . . .You know that the technique will kill you!"

"Izumo. . . . . . . . .I am dying, that man did something to me and. . . . . . .. . .**Cough**. . . . ..**Cough**. . .. .. .. . . .I don't have much time to explain . . . .. . . . .just get me Naruto. . .Quick!"

_"__Nonsense, I'll just heal that wound and…. . .. . . . ."_

But, when Izumo moved closer and placed a green chakra coated hand to heal the wound, it suddenly grew in size and the green ooze on it seemingly tried to latch onto his hand.

"It's no use Izumo. . . . .. . .. **Pant**. . .. . . . . . . this thing breaks objects down at the cellular level and it eats through chakra. . .. . .. . **Grunt**. . .. . . . . .it's taking almost all of my effort's to concentrate on getting my chakra at my wound, so that it eats away my chakra there instead of the rest my body." Explained Minato, in a very tired tone.

"But, you know if you use the sea-"

"My soul will be sealed in the Shingami's stomach for all of eternity. . . . . . .it doesn't matter, this is the only way I can see my family grow. . . . . . . . . .I wanted to be there. . . .. .. . . . . .to see my children grow up, go to the academy, to make fun of them when they brought someone from the opposite gender home. . . . . . .and now I can't. . . . .. . But if I use the reaper . . . .. . .**Cough**. . .. .. . .**Cough**. . . . . . . .I-I'll be able to leave a part of myself .* *COUGH* * * *COUGH* *inside Naruto, so I can see the living world long after my death through my beloved son's eyes. And I'll also be able to help and talk to him if the Kyuubi ever tries to take control of him. . . . . .So please Izumo. . . .. . . T-This is for the best._ . . _**Cough**. . .**Cough**. . ." Pleaded Minato, as with every word he spoke more and more blood started to flow out of his mouth.

Izumo just stood there with the shadows covering his eyes. . . . .He was clenching his fists so hard that they started to bleed. . . . . "Right away Minato_"_Izumo said begrudgingly_,_before he disappeared in a poof of smoke, via shunshin.

"Thank you. . . . . ._ ."

* * *

_

**-(**3 MINUTES LATER**)-

* * *

**

Izumo had succeeded in getting Naruto and quickly rushed to a dying Minato who was trying to reserve as much strength as he could for **that** **one final Jutsu**, while in the background Gamabunta was trying his best to keep an enraged Kyuubu from utterly destroying the leaf.

"What did Kushi-chan say?_"_ asked Minato, with nervousness evident in his voice.

"Lucky for me, Kushina was asleep and the nurse told me Jinpachi-san was at some meeting with the council (Kicking their asses for what they did to the Uzumaki clan) when I arrived at the hospital to take Naruto." Replied Izumo.

"Very well,. . . .* *COUGH* *. . . . . . . . .Please be strong and protect your mother for me Naruto" Minato whispered into his son's ear before he summoned the ceremonial throne and gently placed his only son into it. . . . .Kyuubi of course was too busy with his fight with Gamambunta to notice this and do anything to stop Minato's plan.

Minato took one final look at his son, before he quickly blurred through an array of hand seals and summoned the grim reaper. It quickly took out the blade from its mouth and shoved it's other arm through Minato's chest to begin sealing the Kyuubi into the newborn child.

After the process was completed Minato's body fell onto the ground with a thud and then the green slime in his wound started to eat everything. . . . . .. including his clothes leaving nothing but a puddle of green goo behind. . .. . . . .and a crying blonde baby.

**(End song here.)

* * *

**

**-(**END FLASHBACK**)-

* * *

**

**(Start playing****Naruto Shippuden OST - Loneliness**.com/watch?v=p7iqle9yKss&feature=related**)**

Naruto was currently lying on his back , floating in the filthy sewer water that filled his mindscape. Right now, everybody's favorite blonde hero was doing something that he promised himself to never do again ever since he was a 6-year old. . . . . .crying. Tears were flowing freely out of his eye's, but he wasn't sobbing.

His mind was busy trying to process the new information that he forcefully learned and was then assaulted by series of question. . . . . . . .but this suddenly came to a halt, as Naruto realized something which disturbed him to the very core.

"He's been lying to me. . .. . . .. for all these years. . . . . .He said that he never knew who my parents were. . .. . each and every time I asked him. . . .. . . .No,. . . .No. . . . .Oji-san would never do something like this. . . . . .if he knew I was the son of the Yondaime. . . . .I'm sure that he would have told everybody and made sure that-"

"Right, I'm sure just because his wife knew it couldn't mean possibly mean that the old man didn't know knew who we really were"said, with his voice dripping with sarcasm. He then grabbed his other half by the collar and then pinned him to an adjacent wall. "Face it, partner. . . . .if he actually gave a damn about our fathers wishes he would've done more than just tell everyone to not tell their children about our Jinchiruki status. For all we know HE COULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE WHO SUGGESTED OUR MOTHER TO GO GIVE BIRTH TO US IN DAMN CAVE, IN THE MIDDLE OF A FRIKKIN FOREST! !"

However, was unable to continue his rant because Naruto delivered a powerful head-butt to his Doppelganger's face, which was powerful to send him flying across the room and then draw blood from his mouth and nose. "What's the matter? The truth hurts doesn't it ? ! This unshakable feeling of betrayal is a thousand times more painful than any form of mental or physical torture that those ignorant villagers inflicted upon us. AIN'T IT BEAUTIFUL ? ! ?" Stated/asked , before cackling like a madman.

Naruto then quickly exited the mindscape to have a nice little meeting with his _oji-san.

* * *

_

x-CHAPTER END-x

* * *

**(A/N): Phew, chapter 4 finally done! I'm really sorry for the long wait and I know what you're thinking, I made you all wait this long just to leave it in an another cliffhanger! ?. . . . .and to make it all worse most of this chapter was just a flashback . Well I'm happy to say that the action is finally going to begin in the next chapter and it's also gonna end in a cliffhanger which will have. . .. . .well, not really. . . . . but. . .. . . . Ahh, never mind.**

**Please, review and tell me what you think or give a couple of suggestions for this fic. . . .if you have any (Suggestions)**


	5. Shrouds removed

**Disclaimer**;. . . . . .Ahhh, F*k it!

Kishimoto: You're not disclaiming! ? ! . . . . . .T-This I-is Madness! !

Rockhard034: Madness?. . . . .NO, THIS IS FANFICTION! ! !

* * Kicks Kishimoto into the bottomless pit of death * *

I'd like to thank Hektols and Dracohalo117 for helping me with some of the problems i had with this fic. Seriously, it is appreciated!

-Attention-

**In this fic, Gekko Hayate was not killed by Baki and he and Yugao are going to have a beautiful baby daughter.**

**I know that 'Naruto gets abandoned' won the poll . .. . . . but, i decided to turn this into something more like a 'Naruto gets left behind'. . . .. . . .because, i am Frankly starting to get tired of those fic where Naruto meets Kushina, they become one big happy family again and then****slaughter half of the village inhabitants upon their return to Konoha!**

Special note: If you people want to listen to some of the songs that I mention in my fic, but, have trouble finding it, there's a link to my YouTube channel in my profile. So yeah, Just look for the songs I mention in my 'Music' playlist. Okay,. . . . .have a good one!

* * *

x-CHAPTER START-x

* * *

It was a cold, foggy and breezy night in the powerful ninja village of Konohagakure, otherwise simply known as 'The leaf village'. It was past midnight and crickets were chirping.

Some shopkeepers were busy closing up their store's, ready to call it a night . Some ninja begrudgingly made their way to their places of work to start their night shift. All the civilians except the ones who were still working at this late hour were sleeping soundly in their homes.

Well, them and two lovebirds who were walking back home after a very romantic date.

The man had long jaw length brown hair, tan skin, an athletic build , a slightly round face, and onyx eyes.

He was gently holding the hand of his lover, as they made their way back to her house.

She was wearing a simple white kimono with beautiful pink floral designs on it. She had shoulder length brown hair which was tied into a pony tail, creamy skin, Emerald green eyes, Heart shaped face and D-cup breasts.

She was happily eating some chocolates which her lover bought for her on their date.

The male then looked at her and told her that she had chocolate all over her lips with a smile on his face. He then reached into his pocket to take out his handkerchief so he could wipe away the chocolate from her cute chocolate stained face and lips with it. But, when he pulled out his handkerchief a little black box accidently fell out of his pocket. . . . .The woman noticed this, of course.

"Eeeh? What's that Homaru-kun?" She asked.

Homaru then quickly bent down, grabbed the box and hid it behind his back.

"It's nothing,hime! Come on let's get going, this fog seems to be getting thicker by the minute!" He nervously replied, while sweating bullets.

However, the young lady did not buy it and said "Fine! If you don't love me enough to tell me what's in a stupid box, then I don't want to be with you anymore!"

"Wait! Don't leave!"

"Then tell me what's in the box!"

The male then blushed and started to sweat like crazy, again. This did not go unnoticed by the female again and it only increased her curiosity about what's inside the box.

Homaru then slowly showed her the box and opened it to reveal . . . . . . . . . . . .the most beautiful ring she had ever seen in her entire life!

"Well?,. . . . .do you mind trying it on right now?" Homaru asked, with a nervous smile.

She slowly took the ring out the box and tried it on. After a couple of seconds she started to blush and asked "W-Who's this for?"

Homaru then sheepishly started to rub the back of his head and thought _"Well, I guess it's now or never. . . .after all, we have been going out for 2 years now."_

"I-it's for you hime!. . . . . Look. . . . .I know that this might seem a little out of the blue. . . .But,. . . . .Will you mar-"

He never got to finish the sentence, as some mysterious force suddenly threw him onto a poor unsuspecting shopkeeper who was closing up for the night.

"HOMARU-KUN, ARE YOU OKAY! ? !"

Homaru then groggily got up , off the shopkeeper and replied "Of course I am hime! But, what pushed me?"

She shook her head and shrugged in response.

Because of the fog in the night nobody noticed a trail of freshly made footprints which looked like they were being made by an invisible man.

* * *

**-(**WITH NARUTO**)-**

* * *

There were a huge number of emotions going through Naruto's head right now with the strongest ones being doubt and betrayal.

After he left his apartment he quickly activated 'Kyokko' because he didn't feel like dealing with any of the stupid arrogant villagers whom he might run into along the way and then dashed towards the Hokage's office at full speed, knocking over anything or anyone who was unlucky enough to be in his way.

"_I'm finally here! You better have answers old man__and they better be good ones__!"_thought the angry blonde, as he pushed away another unsuspecting civilian who was making his way back home.

Then quickly, without wasting another second, Naruto then deactivated 'kyokko' and entered the Hokage tower throuogh one of its open window's.

* * *

**-(**SANDAIME'S OFFICE, 00:07 AM**)-**

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage of konoha sighed as he smoked his pipe. He was just about to finish ALL the paperwork and was drinking a cup of tea to keep him awake when suddenly. . . . .

**CRASH**

He felt the ominous chakra of _not_ the Kyuubi,. . . . . . . but something else. . . .Something much, much more foul. He then heard a door being kicked down and his secretary scream.

"ANBU!" He shouted/commanded.

Several ANBU appeared and The Hokage said. "Subdue Naruto if the Kyuubi is controlling him and investigate what set him off!"

"Hai"

The Hokage sighed. . .and then noticed that his spilt tea had ruined the paperwork.

"Oh, son of a bi-"He was about to complain, when suddenly Naruto burst through the door expelling an ominous black chakra outlined by blood red that was making him sweat. The other strange thing that the Sandaime noticed was that his eyes were different. . .. . . .. they weren't blood red with cat like slits but, the sclera of his eyes were black while his irises were golden in color.

The ANBU quickly placed themselves between Naruto and the third.

However, one of the ANBU who held a grudge against the blonde decided that this would be a good opportunity to kill _the demon brat_since he was technically defending lord Hokage from the demon's wrath!

He then pulled out his katana from its sheath, which was strapped onto his back and declared "You will not harm the Sandaime, brat!"

Then within the blink of an eye he sped forward, towards the blonde with his sword reared back, fully intent on impaling the blonde.

Sure this was reckless and was a strategy unfit for a special Jonin like himself, but he was arrogant and believed that there was no way in hell that a _Genin_ would be able to keep up with even half of his full speed, .. .. . . . ..that was a _mistake_ which would cost him dearly!

Naruto due to his partially hollow-enhanced state was instantaneously in front of the careless ANBU, with his left hand holding the wrist of the ANBU's hand which had the sword in it and the other was reared back in order to deliver a powerful punch to his face.

Within half the time the normal human eye would have needed in order to blink, Naruto's fist collided with ANBU's face, with twice the force of a sledge hammer blow!

The man's mask shattered into pieces upon impact and he was sent flying, back towards the Sandaime and the rest of his squad. The Sandaime merely sidestepped, while the others performed a flying dodge in order to avoid getting hit by their now flying comrade. The struck ANBU then flew right into the Sandaime's desk and with a sickening 'Crack' (Nobody knew whether the sound came from the desk or his bones or both) broke it equally into two pieces with his body upon impact.

Sarutobi then noticed that Naruto was open for a second, so he quickly formed the 'Gogyo Fuin' with his left hand and then within an instant was in front of the enraged blonde.

"GOGYO FUUIN!" Sarutobi yelled, before he slammed his finger tips, which looked like they were covered in some sort of blue fire into the Blonde's stomach.

Naruto flew backwards into a wall and then landed on the ground, ungraciously on his arse. Naruto gasped in pain as the rush of power left him, slowly retreating back into the very depths of his inner being. The blond gasped for breath, the power was gone and his strength disappeared. Waves of pain racked his body, every breath hurt. . . . . . . but, he was still angry at the man before him,. . . . . . even though it was not as much as before . . . .. . . . .it was still there, like some sort of poison that was trying to take over his mind. . . .. . . . .and then slowly, this anger led another familiar power to flow into his chakra coils, again. Even though, it's corrosive nature gave him a slight burning sensation under his skin. . . . . . it revived him. . .. . .. . gone was the pain which had racked his body only a few moments ago! His strength returned to him as he gained animalistic features. . . . . . . But, before he could get up, Sarutobi rammed another 'Gogyo Fuuin' into his stomach. . . . . . . . and this time, Naruto would not get up!**(1)**

The strength which was slowly flooding into Naruto's system only a moment ago, quickly disappeared, faster than it appeared. The pain which racked his body moments ago before Kyuubi's chakra took effect returned with ten times the force! Naruto then kneeled over in his position on the ground and emptied his stomach contents on the office floor, before he gave into the merciful darkness that was slowly starting to eat away at his vision, and fell unconscious.

Sarutobi stared at the unconscious blonde intently for a couple of seconds with another 'Gogyo Fuuin" ready in his left hand, just in case the blonde's chakra spiked again. After a couple of seconds he sighed in relief and then the small flames of the 'Gogyo Fuuin', which highlighted the fingertips of his left hand dispersed.

"_What the hell just happened here! ?"_Sarutobi mentally asked himself, _"Why did I have to use the 'Gogyo Fuuin' twice tonight?. . . . .. . . Could the seal be getting weaker? ! No, . . . . . .I now know that Naruto somehow has three types of chakra inside his body! One is his special Uzumaki chakra , the second belongs to the Kyuubi.. . . . . . .but, what about this third new black/red chakra he had, when he initially burst into my office? Even though both it and the Kyuubi's chakra feel very foul, there are clear differences between the two! Could being inside Kushina while she was still a jinchiruki given him-"_

"HOKAGE-SAMA, ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" Screamed his secretary, who quickly entered the office _after_ she was sure all the fighting was over.

"Yes, shizume-chan." Sarutobi replied, with an assuring smile. He then remembered the ANBU who tried to attack Naruto earlier. He looked back to his desk to be greeted with the sight of his personal ANBU guards huddled around their fallen squad mate. . . . . .and did he look like shit!

He then walked over to the ANBU who was tending to his probably crippled comrade and asked in a very worried tone "Is he going to be okay?"

The ANBU agent was silent for a second and then replied " Well, by the looks of it, besides the obvious damage that was done to his face and broken face bones, he seems to have broken a couple of broken ribs. . . . . . . . . and maybe his back . If we don't get him to hospital soon his ninja career might very well be over!"

"WELL! ? THEN WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE WAITING FOR! ? ! GET HIM TO THE HOSPITAL IMMEDIATELY !" Yelled the Sandaime, in a slightly annoyed tone.

"H-Hai" replied the ANBU nervously.

"One more thing, before you leave. . . . .. . . " All of the Sandaime's personal guards stood absolutely still for a couple of seconds, waiting for what their leader had to say to them. "You four" Sarutobi then pointed to a bunch of random ANBU and continued "Will immediately go out and find Jiraya of the sannin. . . . . . . . .he would likely be at the hot springs. . . . . . .Tell him to reach my office ASAP and that it is of the utmost importance!"

"HAI" Responded the four random ANBU, before they disappeared via sunshin.

Sarutobi then looked back to the remaining ANBU and said "If the people in the hospital ask how this young man here got injured, tell them that it was either due to an accident or a mission!"

One ANBU looked as though if he was going to ask why, so Sarutobi quickly answered for them with a stern look, before they asked "I don't want people to panic or get worked up over a situation which has already been dealt with!"

"What about Naruto?" asked his secretary.

"He will remain here. . . . . .actually, he is the reason i want to see Jiraya in the first place"

All the ANBU quickly understood what that meant. It obviously had something to do with the seal. So the remaing ANBU all quickly decided to take off, not wanting to waste any more of their or the Sandaime's time.

"HAI" Responded the remaing ANBU, before they disappeared via sunshin.

Sarutobi then sighed and rubbed his templates. He then walked towards the unconscious form of the blonde, gently placed him in a very comfy looking chair in the room and then tied him up!

_"Better safe than sorry. . . . . ."_Thought the Sandaime, as he walked back to his chair and poured himself another nice hot cup of tea.

* * *

**-(**WITH NARUTO [SANDAIME'S OFFICE, 00:34 AM]**)-**

* * *

At first there was nothing. . . . . . . .Naruto couldn't feel anything. . . .. . .. . .The only thing he saw was pitch black and the only noises he could hear was that of pure nothingness. . . .like the noise one would expect to hear if they were stuck in a dark void or something. . . . . . . .This silence was shattered as he slowly started to hear noises. . . .or voices to be precise. . . .

"So what did this chakra look like again?" Questioned a voice, which after much thought, Naruto made out to belong to Jiraya.

"It looked like black chakra outlined by blood red. . . .. . . . .Jiraya please tell me that the Uzumaki chakra _just_looks like that and that this new chakra is not a byproduct of Naruto being the son of a woman who was a jinchiruki. . . . . . because if it is i can already practically hear the council demanding that he is placed in a CRA" Pleaded a voice, which Naruto quickly recognized as the Sandaimes.

**(Start playing 'Bleach ost-Comical world')**

"What's so bad about that? ! Besides, maybe him getting into the CRA will give a lot of _stuff_to work with when i write my next book" The toad hermit replied, with a perverted giggle.

"THIS IS NO TIME TO JOKE AROUND JIRAYA! ! IF THE COUNCIL HEARS ABOUT THIS THEY WILL TRY EVERY TRICK IN THE BOOK, TO GET NARUTO TO _GIVE_ THEM A NEW CLAN WHO ALL HAVE DEMONIC CHAKRA AND THE SPECIAL UZUMAKI CHAKRA AS WELL!" Sarutobi screamed in a harsh tone. . . . . .this of course made Naruto flinch and slowly stir from his slumber.

"NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! HE'S WAKING UP!" Screamed Sarutobi.

"ME! ? ! YOUR'E THE ONE-"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP! ? I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" screamed Naruto, without opening his eyes and tried his hardest to return to his slumber.

Both of the older men blinked and stared at the young man for a good 5 seconds. . . . . . . .then they started hear the blonde snoring with a very dumb and peaceful expression on his face!

A tick mark appeared on Jiraya's forehead as he walked towards the Sandaime's new desk. He grabbed a pitcher of water and poured some water on his sleeping blonde apprentice's face.

**SPUTTER** I WASN'T SLEEPING IN CLASS AGAIN IRUKA-SENSIE! I SWEAR! PLEASE DON'T GIVE ME DETENTION, AGAIN!" He blurted out randomly, when he was forced awake! He then blinked when he saw Jiraya and Sarutobi instead of a scowling Iruka, who he had originally expected.

**(End music here)**

"Huh?. . . . . .what am i doing here?. . . .. . ..what happened. . . .. . . .Uuuugh,. . . . .and why does my head feel like somebody put it through a meat grinder?" Naruto then tried his hardest to remember what happened before he. . . . . . ._"Oh, . . . . .yeah. . . . .my family. . . .. ."_

**(Start playing 'Gregorian Chant-"Dies Irae"')**

Sarutobi suddenly stiffened when he saw Naruto lose some of the light in his eyes. . . . . . .the very eyes which always looked happy and determined to do anything he set out to accomplish. . .. . .. . .they were now replaced with cold lifeless eyes, with the only emotions Sarutobi being able to make out from them being Betrayal, Hurt and sadness.

There were several seconds of uncomfortable silence. . .

"Why?. . . . ." Naruto suddenly asked, in a very teary kind of voice.

"What?" asked both Sarutobi and Jiraya simultaneously.

"I know that my father is to blame for my _condition_ and that YOU KNEW WHO MY FAMILY WERE AND THAT I BELONGED TO SORT OF CLAN! _WHY_ DID YOU LIE TO ME FOR SO MANY YEARS! ?" Naruto shouted the last few parts, with tears now freely flowing out of his eyes.

Both the mens blood ran cold after the blonde finished what he said.

Sarutobi initially looked as if he was going to have a heart attack! He then looked at the blonde with something akin to a mixture of pity, sadness and regret in his eyes for a couple of seconds before he asked "How do you know?" in a tone full of regret, while staring at a seemingly interesting spot on his desk .

_"_He (D. Naruto)_was telling me the truth. . . . . . . . .I can't believe this . . . .. . . .I really wanted to to believe that oji-san wasn't the reason. . . . . . . . ."_The blonde stopped his train of thought as he suddenly remembered the question which had been on his mind before he succumbed to his emotions and confronted the Sandaime tonight.

"Where's my family. . . . . . .my clan. . . . . . . .di-. . .did they abandon me?" Naruto asked in a teary tone, while hoping that it was not the case.

The Sandaime looked at Naruto with a pitying and contemplative look on his face _"Should I tell him that-. . . . . . . .But it might make him angry and do something stupid which would eventually lead to him being executed for attempted treason. . . . . . .No. . . . . . .. if I lie to him now and later when he finds out that it wasn't the truth it would only make him loose any type of faith which he has left in me and the village! I guess that I have no choice. . . . ."_ Sarutobi mentally decided. He then looked up from his desk and looked straight into the blonde's hurt, tearful eye's. _". . . .Please Naruto,. . . . . . .don't hate hate the village for what you are about to hear"_

"No. . . . . .not really. . . . . . .'

"Huh? ! . .. . .. . . . .STOP PLAYING GAMES WITH ME OLD MAN AND STOP HIDING THE TRUTH FROM ME. . . . . . . . . .Please. . . . . . . .I just want to know. . . . .whether i still have a family. . .and whether they hate me or they don't know of my existence yet. . . . .please . .. . . . just. . . . .no more lies" Pleaded Naruto, while staring straight at the ground so as to hide the new new stream of tears that were coming down his face and the (in his opinion) pathetic, hurt expression on his face.

"Your'e mother doesn't know that you are alive and she loves you very much!" Sarutobi suddenly said, while keeping both his eyes fixed on the blonde.

"What?" Naruto asked barely above a whisper, while slowly raising his tearful face.

"I'm sorry to say this Naruto. . . . .. But, one of your clan mates reported that you died during the sealing because the shinigami sucked in both you, your'e fathers and the kyuubi's soul that night due to some problem with the sealing and the very same person gave you up to. . . .. . _certain_ powerful people in Konoha so that they could turn you into a weapon, in exchange for the Uzumaki clan being able to leave konoha without any problems"

This was true but, the Sandaime left out some information like the _people_ who he were referring to were the Konoha elders. He did so, because he didn't want Naruto to go after Danzo, koharu and Homaru just in case Naruto in some way held them responsible for his loneliness, and the elders being the powerful political figures they are, would have Naruto executed if he did anything to threaten them.

Naruto didn't look shocked or anything, after he heard this. . . . . . . it did make sense after all!

"Wait , if I was given to some secret group to be turned into some kind weapon for the village then-"

"Why aren't you a mindless drone or in some sort of dungeon right now?" Jiraya finished for him , with a small soft smile and then continued "You didn't think that the old man here would be the type of a guy to let poor little children be turned into some sort living puppets did you?"

"N-no,. . .. . . . . .but, how did you manage to find me, if this exchange was secret?" Naruto (Who now stopped crying) asked, but suddenly he winced and grunted in pain as a couple of more images flashed through his mind! In them he saw the former whirlpool ninja Izumo, hand him over to some old man wrapped in bandages with some ANBU around them. He couldn't see the mans face clearly though because it was shadowed.. The next memories were of him (who was still a baby) crying in a cold dark room then suddenly a door burst open to reveal The Sandaime along with an ANBU wearing a dog and bear mask enter the dark room. The Sandaime then walked into the room and lifted the younger Naruto up with a relieved smile on his face "Hello, there young one! Don't cry your'e safe now! He said with a small warm smile and then almost as on Que the young blonde stopped crying and then slowly started to giggle joyfully. This might have happened a long time ago but, the emotions he felt as an infant when he was held by the Sandaime at that moment of time felt like it was fresh like it just happened a few seconds ago. These emotions were of Happiness, acceptance and most importantly that feeling of complete safety! Like it didn't matter if the whole world suddenly turned against him . . . ..as long as He was with him. . . . .all his problems started to fade away into the darkness!"

"Naruto? Hey Naruto are you okay?" asked a concerned Jiraya.

"I'm okay. . . . .. .I guess I;m still feeling sore from whatever trick it was that ji-san used one me earlier. . . . . ._"Damn, what just happened there! ?"_

Jiraya easily saw through the lie. . . . .but, decided to let it slide and continue with their earlier conversation.

"Well, you see the old man here never actually completely trusted those people and had a few spies within their ranks inform him on an almost weekly basis of their movements!"

"And by the time i rescued you it had already been six weeks since the Uzumaki left. . . .. . . .I did send out my best tracker ANBU to find them but, even after months of searching for them they couldn't find even the slightest clue to as where they could have gone!" The Sandaime lied.

He knew what really happened but decided to let that little piece of information about Danzo's root ANBU who escorted and helped the Uzumaki clan leave Konoha ambushing them so as to protect konoha's secrets be left out.

"That still doesn't explain why every adult in the Village knows about my status and why i live in some apartment rather than a normal house!" Naruto stated sternly. He didn't know why but some part of him still kept looking for a reason to hate the man before him. . . . . . .to hate this village!

He was then lightly wacked on the head, curtsy of the Gama-senin. "Baka! Do you think that the Sandaime is so incompetent that he would actually go out and announce to the whole damn village you were the Kyuubi jinchiruki! ?"

". . . . . "

"For your information the old man's _former_ secretary happened to overhear him talking to me and a few of his trusted ANBU one night and then told every other person in the damn village about you!" Jiraya put some emphasis on 'former' because, she was the first person in the village to feel the wrath of the third's decree!

"And the reason as to why you live in a plain apartment is because it was your fathers old apartment!" Said Sarutobi.

"Huh?" was Naruto's intelligent response.

"What you didn't think that just because he was the Hokage he'd own some kind of big mansion with a jutsu library did you? He was a man who believed in living a simple life in simple apartment like everybody else! No flashy shit or whatnot!" replied the Gama-senin.

* * *

**-(**45 MINUTES LATER**)-**

* * *

Naruto the walked out of the Sandaime's office with a small smile on his face and two scrolls in his hand. He then looked at the Sandaime and his perverted teacher and said "Right, i guess i see you tomorrow, old man. . . . . . .and thanks for. . . . . . .everything!". He then closed the door and started to walk back to his house.

"Maybe I should send-"

"Maa, there is no need for that old man! He understands, You just need to relax and stop worrying so much!" assured The Sandaime's old student.

"How can you be so sure?" His old teacher asked with a raised brow.

"I don't know. . . . . . . . I just have this feeling. . . . . . He is kushi-chan's kid after all. . . . . . .!" He replied with a smile.

Sarutobi smiled too, as he remembered what a red ball of energy she was.

". . . . . But then again you might want to send an ANBU agent just in case. . . .. " finished Jiraya, with a sweat drop as he remebered how she got when she was angry.

* * *

**-(**WITH NARUTO**)-**

* * *

Naruto walked into his room, closed his door with a loud 'BANG' and then plopped onto his bed. . .. . .. . . .He still couldn't believe all of this. . .. .. . .

His eyes slowly wandered to the scrolls in his hand. If what the old man said was true then this scroll contains bi-element jutsu which his clan was partially famous for and the other contained some of the seals his clansmen used before they were wiped out. Of course all this was too complicated for someone like him to learn by himself. . . . .So he had to meet up with the closet pervert and ero-sennin tomorrow to start learning and training for the finals of the Chunin exams.

But, he didn't want to think about it right now! His head still felt like someone put it through a meat grinder and the fact that he was the Yondaime's son and a member of an once elite clan was a little too much to take in for the moment!

His last thoughts were about the old man before he let the numbing darkness consume his vision. He didn't know why, but every time he looked for a reason to be sore at the old man he just couldn't find it in himself to do so because he remembered. . . . ..he remembered all the good things he had done for him, how the old man made his life easier in comparison to other jinchiruki's and finally those feelings he felt when the old man rescued him as an infant.

* * *

x-CHAPTER END-x

* * *

**Author's Note;** Shit! I originally wanted to combine the things in this chapter and the things that are going to happen the next chapter in one chapter itself!. . . .understand? But, it was getting a little too big and i always try to keep all my chapter at certain word limit. Well,...anyway next chapter Naruto: is going to learn some kickass moves, the true strenght of the Uzumaki seals and kick Neji's ass! Not to mention, i will finally be able to start my version of the invasion next chapter and i say MY Version because i was dissapointed with the canon invasion and mine is going to be much, much more EXTREME! And only a few people except for myself know's what i'm going to do in my version of the invasion!

Well , with that all said. . . .. . .i guess i only have one more thing to say to you guys. . .. . .

HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	6. Dawn of Pandemonium

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Bleach!

This chapter was posted on 1-11-2011

* * *

x-CHAPTER START-x

* * *

**-(**WITH NARUTO [NARUTO'S APARTMENT, 9:30 AM]**)-

* * *

**

It was 9:30 Am and Naruto was sleeping in bed with a not so peaceful expression on his face.

* * *

**-(**DREAM SCAPE**)-

* * *

**

**(Start playing "HL2-Creepy radio/TV Sounds" ,.com/watch?v=tFeK9PwgjtI&playnext=1&list=PLD1D6064E5A855589&index=33)**

Naruto was standing right there in the middle of konoha. . . . . . . .a burning konoha which was completely in ruins.

The sky looked like his favorite color. . . .. .orange combined with red and yellow and the air was filled with smoke, noises of destruction and the screams of helpless people being slaughtered. One couldn't even see the sky even if they tried because of all the smoke and suit in the air. .. . . .It looked like dark clouds, if one used his imagination.

Everywhere you looked you could only see either flames, giant snakes and various other giant animals in the background along with some other humanoid looking creature which were running all over the place and crawling up the walls of the fiery ruined buildings of konoha.

_"What the. . . .. . .hell?"_Naruto silently whispered to himself.

He then suddenly clutched his head in pain as some images started to flash into his mind. All these said images were the exact same thing. . . . .they were of some shadowed man with spiky hair. . .. . .but the most noticeable feature about him were his eyes. . . .. . ..they looked like they were completely silver/light purple in color with many concentric circles around the pupil of the eyes. . . .. . . ..these eyes were the legendary Rinnegan. . .. .. . .. .but of course, Naruto didn't know that.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE!"_ Suddenly came a feminine cry for help, amidst all the chaos.

Naruto snapped his head in the direction where the scream originated from and then saw a very tired, bruised and bleeding civilian woman seemingly run out of the flames and then towards him ,with an extremely horrified and desperate look on her face!

"_Hey. . . .. "_Naruto called out, but she didn't respond._"HEY!"_Naruto called out again, louder this time. He then started running towards the panicking woman. "_Hey, what's wrong? ! And more importantly what happened to-"_Naruto wasn't able to finish his question and froze solid in his tracks ,when he heard two unearthly shrieks come from the flames , which the previously mentioned girl emerged from.

As if on Cue, right after the two shrieks were heard, two humanoid figures darted out of the flames and towards the terrified, running woman.

The running woman who heard the shrieks too, turned her head back just in time to see both the figures grab her and let out a horror filled scream, before the two figures pinned her down and then started to. . .. . .. .. EAT HER! ?

Naruto was frozen solid with terror for a few seconds because of the scene which unfolded right in front of his eyes. . . . . . . .and it wasn't entirely because the woman being mauled and mutilated right in front of him. . . . . .Just looking at the two creatures which were now mutilating the screaming lady was enough to scare 5 years worth of sleep right out of him.

These creatures looked exactly like human beings. . . . . ..only if you cut out some really weird and horrific extra features which they had. . . . .. . ..like the blood covered pointy 4-inch teeth, pitch black lips, ash gray skin , dead white eyes, hunched backs, some sort of pitch black slime oozed out of their mouths and down their large teeth along with the blood. . . . .. . . . .and final and most distinctive one being some sort of organic blades which looked as if they forcefully burst out of the palm of their hands!

Naruto then snapped out of his stupor, quickly cast a basic yet powerful 'Hado' spell which was strong enough to knock them both of the lady and send them flying back into the flames from which they had emerged .

Naruto then quickly dashed towards the downed mutilated form of the woman and began channeling as much chakra as he could into a healing spell.

The wounds immediately began to close along with several gashes which adorned her once beautiful body.

Even though she was completely healed, she was breathing raggedly and was wheezing like an asthma patient. After a few seconds her breathing became even more ragged and her body started convulsing like she had a seizure or something . . . . . . .Then she started coughing up huge amounts of blood. . . .. . .. . and then. . . . .some sort of pitch back substance!

Naruto then got up and took a few steps back. . . . . .He started to wonder whether if he healed her too late and that she was going to die. . . . .. He didn't know that it was partially the truth.

After coughing up the black substance a few more times. . . . . .it stopped. . . . . .. Her whole body went limp, like . . . . . if she suddenly died or something. .. . . . .then her eyes suddenly rolled back into her head as she screamed out loud, as if it were to the heavens above , as her skin turned ash gray and then her body began to change. . . . . .A lump suddenly sprouted on her back. . . .. this quickly became a hunch back, the teeth of her mouth almost instantly turned into the same kind of pointy four-inched ones which her attackers had. . . . . .. and then finally blood gushed out of her palms like geysers as two 4-foot organic blades extended out of each one of them!

Naruto two more steps back in fear as the transformed lady slowly stood up and then swayed around in a very zombie-like manner. Naruto wanted to run away. .. . . . .but, he couldn't. . . . .. .it was almost as if he were petrified because of the huge amount of fear he was feeling right now.

The transformed woman then slowly turned her head towards the petrified form of the blondes. Sky blue eyes then met her dead white ones.

Then with an unearthly shriek the _infected_ woman lunged towards our blonde hero, with a very blood thirsty look in her cold dead white eyes!

**(End music here)

* * *

**

**-(**REAL WORLD**)-

* * *

**

Naruto's head thrust forwards from his bed and he then sat there covered from head to toe in sweat with a slightly frightened look in his eyes. After breathing heavily for a few seconds, Naruto placed his palms on his face and then started rubbing his templates.

He cringed as another wave of pain jolted through his head and more images flashed through his mind's eye. These images were of the same thing or person. . . .. the shadowed figure of that man with purple/silvery ringed eyes with spiky hair.

"_What's happening"_ Naruto asked himself. After the pain stopped he slowly turned his head towards the clock and saw that It was 9:34 AM. . . . . . and then remembered that he had to meet Ebisu and Jiraya at training ground 24 at 9:40 AM for his training.

"Ooohhhhhh shit!" Naruto silently said to himself, with a very cute, pathetic and worried look on his face.

* * *

**-(**TRAINING GROUND 24, 9:56 AM**)-

* * *

**

"_Why the fuck did this training ground have to be so DAMN FAR AWAY FROM THE VILLAGE ! ?"_ Naruto was not having a good day! Not only did he not have enough time to eat breakfast before he came here, but all of his favorite orange shirts and pants were dirty, so he had no choice but to wear some of the other clothes he had. Naruto currently wore a white shirt with a fiery spiral on the front along with creamy light brown Khaki pants.

He finally reached his destination . Training ground 24 was just a huge clearing in middle of Konoha's lush thick forest with a pond in the middle of it.

". . . . .HELLO!. . .. .. . . . .. . . . .IS ANYBODY THERE ? ! . . . . . . ." Naruto waited for a few seconds, but there was no reply.

"They must have got tired of waiting and decided to go home. . . . ." Naruto thought, with a very gloomy expression on his face. Just as he was about to turn around and go home a voice which he immediately recognized as Jiraya's called out to him "**YAWN** What took you so long, you brat! ? . . . .. . .Me and Ebisu decided to take a nap while we were waiting for you to show up!" said the perverted sannin, while lazily scratching the back of his head.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief and smile grace his features as he greeted the old man "Morning Ero-sennin! What are you going to be teaching me today?" Naruto asked, with excitement evident in his voice.

"Hold your horses! Did you bring the scrolls which the old man gave you yesterday?"

Naruto quickly plunged his right hand into his ninja pouch, pulled out four scrolls and handed them over to the aged man with a look of pure glee on his face. Jiraya then opened one of the four scrolls and quickly started glancing over its contents.

"Now let's see. . .. . ..Well, this looks interesting! How about we start off with "Wood release: Incapacitating vines technique" ?

Naruto pouted for a second. . . . .He ALREADY KNEW a lot of Bakudo spells In which the opponent would be completely incapacitated after use!. . . . .. But he let a nice warm smile grace his features none the less. _"Hey a new Jutsu is a new Jutsu . . . . . . besides it is a family technique. . . .my family's technique."_ Naruto thought cheerfully.

"Alrig-"

"Wait Jiraya-sama, I insist that before Naruto-san even tries to master any new complicated Jutsus's, he should master the Basics first. He won't be able to learn even half these techniques before the end of the month if his chakra control is still worse than the average academy student!" said Ebisu, as he stepped out a couple of bushes and stuffed away a _certain_ orange book into his trusty ninja pouch.

Jiraya had a very contemplative look on his face and Naruto was about to retort when. . . . .

"I guess you're right, Ebisu . . . . ." replied Jiraya.

Naruto's face faulted at this.

". . . . . What do you suggest we do?" asked Jiraya.

"Let's make him do the water walking exercise first and then after that we shall see if he is ready to move on to his clan techniques."

"But Ero-sennin, I don't want to do some boring water walking exercise, I want to learn my clan techniques!" Naruto whined, like a child.

"Oh, calm down Brat!" Jiraya replied, while rolling his eyes. He then smirked, as he just came up with something to motivate Naruto into performing the water waking exercise. "Hey. . . . . .How about this?. . .. . You do the water walking exercise and I will teach you a technique which your father came up with by himself?"

Naruto looked at Jiraya with wide eye's and then at Ebisu.

"Don't worry Naruto-san. I was briefed about your heritage when the Hokage said that I would be teaching you for the next Month." assured Ebisu.

Jiraya snickered, as he remembered the look of complete shock and disbelief on the special Jonin's face when he found out who Naruto's parents were.

"Rrright,. . . . .. So Ero-sennin what's this technique like?" Naruto asked.

"_Hmm. . .. . looks like a demonstration is in order"_Jiraya thought with a smirk. He then outstretched one of his hands and almost instantly a blue orb of spinning chakra appeared on his palm. "This techniques name is 'Rasengan' and what you do with is. . .. . . .you just pick a target. . . ." Jiraya stood in front of a rock "And then just slam this orb into the target . . .. . . like so" He then thrust the spinning orb into the and upon impact shattered it into many pieces!

"WOW ,COULD YOU TEACH ME THAT TECHNIQUE RIGHT NOW!" Naruto asked.

"No. . . . .like Ebisu said first you gotta learn to water walk first then I'll teach you the 'Rasengan'."

Naruto's face faulted for the second time again today, before he asked how to perform the water walking technique.

"It's a little simple actually . . .. . . I've heard from kakashi that you've done the lesson for climbing tree's without the use of your hands."

Naruto nodded his head in response.

"Well, this technique is simply a variation of it." Explained Ebisu.

"Huh?" was Naruto's intelligent response.

"In tree climbing, all you have to do was continuously create the amount of necessary chakra and gather it to the necessary place. The tree is solid under your foot so all you had to do during that exercise was stick to it. In other words, it was a lesson on how to build up a certain amount of chakra. But, in order to perform this exercise you must always expel the correct amount of chakra from your feet and you must make it match to the amount you only need in order to float on top of the water. This is much more more difficult then to simply create the same amount of chakra and is meant to be used for control training where you learn to create a set amount of chakra to expel for a Jutsu."

"Okay, so all I have to do is. . . . . ." Naruto then made the necessary hand sign and charged his feet with chakra "Gather it to my feet and then" He walked towards the water. . . . ..and fell face first into it with his very first step.

"Hmph. . . . . .much more difficult than it sounds. .. . . . ..eh, Naruto-san?" Ebisu asked, with a smug look on his face.

"Ahhh, SHUT UP! I'll have this thing figured out in few minutes!" Naruto declared, while getting out f the pond.

After fifteen minutes the drenched form of Naruto was standing in middle of the pond with a victorious smile on his face.

"Great work. . .. . .. . Now get back here I guess it's time for you to learn the Rasengan" Jiraya said, with a small proud smile on her face.

"_To think that someone with his horrid chakra control was able to master it so quickly. . .. . . .. Not to mention that he managed to get Konohamaru-kun to get serious with his training. . . ."_Ebisu then let a small smile grace his features ". . . . . . ._Guess there is more inside you than just a fox spirit._ . . "

"Ebisu-san could you leave us alone for a minute?. . . . . this is kinda private." Asked Jiraya.

Ebisu nodded his head in response and left via sunshin.

Naruto then walked towards Jiraya with a big stupid grin and look of confidence on his face.

"Think fast!" Jiraya said, as he suddenly threw an object straight at Naruto's face.

Naruto almost as if by reflex caught the object and when he inspected it was a. . . .. . balloon?

"Hey, what's up with this?" Naruto asked with an unamused look on his face.

"This is the first step to learning the 'Rasengan'. . . . . . . . .This Jutsu uses some elements from both the tree climbing exercise and the water walking exercise which you already learned. . .. . . .Like the tree climbing exercise your chakra level must be maintained by focusing your mind and keep that concentration, with the experience you gained by performing the water walking technique , you release a fixed amount of chakra continuously . . . . . . .and so! With this you should use everything you learned and experienced to make the water in the bottle spin around!"

". . . . . . . . . ."

"Well, to fully understand the Jutsu means to read the element and predict the outcome. . .. . . . .first use the principle of the tree climbing exercise by maintaining a moderate amount of chakra in your hands and the se the principle of the water walking by releasing the correct amounts f chakra continuously. . . . . ." Jiraya explained, hoping that his apprentice got it this time.

"I get it now. . .. . . .So I have to keep this up until the water balloon explodes!"

"That's it! But that's not a water balloon you're holding there."

"Huh?"

"Come on, you brat . . .. . . if that was a water balloon it would have popped in your face after I threw it at you and you caught it!"

"Then what is this balloon made of?" Naruto asked, thinking that it was done so for some particular reason. . . . .Little did he know that, he was right!

"You see, originally this exercise first required you to pop a couple of water balloons with water inside them and then move on to average balloons filled with air, after you were done with the first phase of the exercise. Albeit, the original way of earning this technique is much more easier than this way, it was also very time consuming! In fact it took the fourth a couple of years to master it and then it took me a couple months to master it . . .. . . . .and since you don't have a couple of months or years, I decided to give you the less time consuming, yet harder way of learning this technique. That water filled balloon you're holding is made up of a slightly strong plastic/rubber material and using it for training will be just as effective as doing the original method!"

Seeing the look of Doubt on Naruto's face. . .. . . .. and considering the fact that he didn't have that much time to master this technique before the finals . . .. . . .Jiraya decided to give him a few extra tips to help him learn it quicker.

"Hey Naruto,. . . . .. is it true that you've already mastered the Shadow clone Jutsu?" Naruto nodded in response "Good then the chances of you mastering this technique before the month's over is much higher." Jiraya finished, with an assuring smile.

"Huh,. . . .. . .How?" Naruto asked, with an arched eyebrow.

"I guess it'd be much more easier if I showed you. Okay, make a shadow clone Naruto!" Jiraya ordered.

Naruto quickly did as his teacher asked without hesitation and with a poof of smoke a shadow clone was standing right beside him.

Jiraya then made a clone of himself and the clone ordered Naruto's clone to follow him into the forest.

Both Naruto and Jiraya stood there for a couple of seconds. . . . .. . . . .. .then Naruto's eyes widened as some memories of his clone flashed before his mind's eye.

"Well. . . . . .that was weird. . . . . ." Naruto commented, as he looked at his perverted sensei.

"Naruto, mind repeating what my clone told yours in the forest?" Jiraya asked.

"Sure,. . .. . .Your clone said that if I only spun the water inside the balloon in one direction then I would never even come close to popping it. . .. . . . . .and that it would pop quicker if I spun it in a whole different bunch of directions instead of just one. . . . . .then your clone punched mine!" Naruto said the last line with a pout. "Hey. . .. . .How come I know what my clone knew, before he went poof?"

"That's because shadow clones have a special attribute which allows them to transfer whatever they learned or experienced to their originals before they disperse. This'll allow you to greatly reduce the time which you need to learn this technique!"

"I don't get it. . . . .. . . how is my clones being able to pass on their memories and experiences going help me learn this technique at a quicker rate?"

". . .. . . . .. _I can't believe that I still need to explain it to him. . . . .. ."_ Jiraya thought, with a sweat drop. "Listen. . . .. . having your clone learn or do something will make it transfer whatever it learned experienced or any muscle memory or reflex it gained to you, after it dispels itself!. . .. . So, in other words, it feels as if though you literally did it by yourself!.. . . . .Did you understand everything I said up to this point?"

"Okay, I think I get it now. . . .. . . .so you're saying ,even If I were to take a day of rest and relaxation, if I had a clone train in some training ground somewhere, practicing a new technique I wanted to learn . . . . . .by the end of the day, if the clone somehow mastered the technique and after it dispelled itself I would have been able to do the technique as well as my clone could before it went poof?"

Jiraya grinned and nodded his head approvingly.

"That's amazing, Ero-sennin! That means if I had a hundred clones training with me, while I learn this technique just one day of training with that 200 clones would be equal to 201 days of training by myself! . . .. ._This also explains why I know how my clone felt after I used that Bakudo spell on it. . . .. . "_

"Good, now I'll leave you alone to get started with your training." Jiraya stated, before he calmly walked away.

"Wait, aren't you gonna wait around and see if I'm doing it correctly?" Naruto asked, with some hope in his voice.

"**SIGH**. . . .Naruto you aren't going to learn anything properly if you need me to hold your hand each and every step of the way. . .. . . .Don't worry, I got faith in you! It's your birthright to Master this technique . . . . .. Just remember why you want to become strong in the first place, while doing this exercise and use it to fuel your desire to master it!" Jiraya advised, with a look of complete confidence in his god-son's skills on his face.

Naruto just stared at the aged man for a few seconds, before nodding with a look of determination on his face.

Jiraya nodded back before reaching into his pouch. He then pulled out a storage scroll, threw it to Naruto, whom effortlessly caught it with his left hand and then disappeared via Sunshin.

Naruto opened the storage scroll and with a poof of smoke a hundred of the same type of balloon which Naruto was holding his left hand seemingly burst out of it.

Naruto sighed and then thought to himself _"Well. .. . . .i guess I better get started. . . ."_

He then made the appropriate hand sign for the 'Shadow clone Jutsu' and summoned a hundred cones.

"All right,. . .. EVERYONE GRAB A BALLOON AND KEEP PERFORMING THE EXERCISE TILL IT POPS!" The original Naruto Ordered.

"YES BOSS!" They all replied before running around the training ground and picking up a balloon.

* * *

**-(**6 HOURS LATER**)-

* * *

**

**(start playing "Bleach ost-Anguish")**

The lone sweating form of a very exhausted Naruto was resting under the shade of a tree, while drawing ragged breaths each and every second. All his Shadow Cones forcefully dispelled themselves over an hour ago because of overexertion.

"Six hours. . .. . . .SIX FUCKING HOURS AND NOT EVEN ONE OF MY CLONES MANAGED TO POP EVEN A SINGE BALLOON, BEFORE THEY WENT POOF!" Naruto mentally screamed in frustration , before closing his eyes to take a nap in order to regain some lost energy and chakra.

A little distance away Jiraya and Ebisu were silently watching Naruto with contemplative looks on each of their faces.

"Jiraya-sama. . .. . . I think it is time we gave him some soldier pills and move on to Taijutsu exercises." suggested Ebisu, breaking the silence.

Jiraya looked at Ebisu for a few seconds "No, let's just him a couple of more hours and then we can move onto something else!" Jiraya insisted.

"Jiraya-sama with all due respect, Naruto-san just doesn't seem to be getting a hang of this Jutsu yet. Neji is a very quick opponent, probably even faster than Lee-kun, so there is no doubt in my mind that he will be fast enough to close the distance between him and Naruto-san to use his Gentle Fist techniques. Even. . . . .though there is no doubt in my mind that Yondaime-sama's prized Rasengan would be strong enough to get past any technique that Neji would throw at him, even it would be useless if Naruto-san wasn't fast enough to make the blow connect before Neji used his clan techniques and close all of his chakra points!" Ebisu pleaded.

Jiraya gave what Ebisu said serious thought. "Okay. . . . .we'll let him rest for an hour and a half and then give him soldier pill's to start Taijutsu training. . . . .."

Jiraya sighed and then looked back at Naruto's sleeping form "_. . . .Well. . . .. . .things aren't really that bad. . . . . .after all he still has 29 more days to master this technique before the start of the second exam!"

* * *

_

**-(**MINDSCAPE**)-

* * *

**

Naruto was currently standing right in front the cage of the mighty Kyuubi no Yoko. It looked as if though Naruto was thinking deeply about something at first and only then did he notice where he was.

"Hey, what am I doing here? Did you call me or something fuzz ball?" Naruto asked, with a raised brow.

"Actually, I'm the one who called you here, moron." said Hollow-Naruto, seemingly forming himself out of one of the many shadow's in his mindscape.

Naruto scowled as he looked at his doppelganger. There he was in all his glory, the very embodiment of the negative emotions which exist deep within his heart and his untapped power. . . . . .with that calm expression on his face yet cocky smirk on his lips, like always!

"What do you want?" Naruto asked, in a very harsh tone.

"Ouch, my heart is bleeding! How could you be so cruel!" Hollow-Naruto said, as he placed a hand over his chest and had a mock hurt look on his face.

"Okay, The real reason I called you here is because I am going to show you something that will make your 'Rasengan' training go much faster!" He said in a serious tone.

Naruto was going to ask him a question, but Kyuubi beat him to it.

"**What could you possibly show him, to get his training to go faster?"**Kyuubi asked, actually interested in what Naruto's doppelganger was going to do.

"I'm going to teach how to separate his chakra into chi and spiritual energy" Hollow-Naruto stated casually.

"**DON'T YOU DARE! YOU KNOW THAT THIS WHELP LACKS THE PATIENCE AND THE MENTAL DISCIPLINE REQURED TO MASTER SUCH A TECHNIQUE!"**Kyuubi then growled in annoyance, when he saw that Hollow-Naruto ignored his warning and started telling Naruto the basics about the two original energies from which his chakra was formed from.

"Why are you helping me?" Naruto asked in a serious and skeptical tone.

"Hmmph, don't think I'm doing this out of the goodness in your heart or something, I just started to get tired of you just stand out there hours on end and still not get even one of those damn balloons to pop!"

He waited for a second and then started his lecture after he got an nod of understanding from Naruto.

"Naruto you already know that chakra is formed from spiritual energy and physical energy which our body produces from the very second we come into existence. I am going to show you how to split our chakra. . . . . ." at this point Hollow-Naruto formed a ball of black chakra outlined by red in the palm of his hands and then seemingly ripped it apart into two different balls of energy using his hands!

". . . . .back into spiritual energy. . . . ." a back colored energy ball which was in his left palm flared for a second ". . . . . . .and chi or Physical energy!" the blood red energy ball in his right hand flared for a second.

"How is splitting my chakra back into it's constituent energies going to help me learn the 'Rasengan' faster?" Naruto asked with a raised brow.

". . . . .Impatient as always is see. . .. . . Despite popular belief chakra is actually less useful and powerful in comparison to the chi or spiritual energy it was formed from!"

"What? ! That doesn't make any sense! Shouldn't chakra be better than chi or spiritual energy alone! ?"

"Not really. . . .. .. They kind of cancel some of each other's properties out!. . .. . . Let's take an example, Naruto you really like ice cream, don't you?. . . . ."

Naruto nodded his head to this.

". . . . . .and you really like ramen. .. . . ."

Naruto nodded his head again.

". . . .. . . But does that necessarily mean that you would love it, if someone put both these two things together in a blender and then told you to drink it?"

"NO WAY IN HELL! RAMEN AND ICE CREAM !. . . . .THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

"It's kind of the same thing actually. . . . .You see chi is actually a stronger and a much more lasting force than spiritual energy. . .. . not to mention it is easy to control" to emphasize his point he took the ball of red energy and threw it straight at one of the walls in the mindscape. Upon impact a huge crater was formed on the wall and upon closer inspection one could see that the red ball of chi was still there! The ball stayed glued to the spot where it hit the wall for a couple of minutes before it slowly dissipated into the surroundings of the mindscape.

"While spiritual energy is much more weaker force than chi, doesn't last that long and is very hard to control!" He then threw the back ball of spiritual energy at another wall in the mindscape. Upon impact it created a much more smaller crater in the wall and it dissipated after a few seconds after collision!

"So, spiritual energy is useless in comparison to chi, huh?" Naruto asked.

"No, spiritual energy might be weaker than chi. . .. but, it definitely is much more useful than chi!"

"How so?"

"Even though, spiritual energy is harder to control it is easier to convert and has much more properties than chi. . . .like for example. . .. ." he then started radiating black spiritual energy from his body. . . . . .and for some strange reason Naruto could no longer stand on his own two feet or breath properly. . .. . it felt as though if somebody was smothering him in something.

"It has the ability to paralyze sentient spiritual creatures who feel it and if I just concentrate enough. . . ." Naruto then was sent flying towards one of the walls in the mindscape by some invisible force and was then pinned to that wall by the same force.

". . . .. I can use it to perform telekinesis!" Hollow-Naruto finished with a smirk, while releasing the hold he had on Naruto and let him plop into the water covered ground of the mindscape. "So as you can see, while chi is a stronger force chi has more uses. From this, you can also understand the mechanics of these two energies in chakra while performing a Jutsu.. . . . . .The spiritual energy part of chakra helps convert the chakra from it's average state into something more useful like. . .. that Fire style Jutsu Sasuke uses only works because the spiritual energy part of chakra helps convert the average chakra into the flames. While the actual strength of that Jutsu actually depends upon the amount of the chi part of chakra put into it! But this is different in the case of Taijutsu because only the chi part of chakra is needed and is the only thing that can be used to strengthen bows, bones or increase their speeds!"

"So,I take it that if I am going to master the 'Rasengan' I'll need to learn how to use the chi part of my chakra since it is easier to control and a much stronger force than average chakra." Naruto asked while getting up from the murky water covered ground of the mindscape.

**(End music here)**

"Ah, there is a brain in there after all!"

"So, how am I-" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence as Information was force fed into his brain, curtosy of Hollow-Naruto.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURTS MY HEAD WHEN YOU JUST PUMP INFORMATION INTO MY HEAD LIKE THAT! YOU COULD'VE JUST TOLD ME HOW TO DO IT! "

"I did it because not only would it have taken longer for you to learn it that way but, it would have been boring too!. . . . .. Now get up and start working!"

* * *

**-(**REAL WORLD, 1 HOUR AND 24 MINUTES LATER [REAL TIME]**)-

* * *

**

**(Start playing "Naruto OST 1-STRONG AND STRIKE")**

Both Jiraya and Ebisu were slowly walking towards the unconscious form of Naruto.

"_Time's up. . . . .time to start Taijutsu training. . . ."_Jiraya thought a little disappointed, whie clutching a bag filled with soldiers pills in his right hand.

But before they reached him, Naruto's practically shot off from it's sleeping position on the ground and then he looked around frantically as if he were searching for something important. He then sported his usual foxy grin on his face when he saw Jiraya and Ebisu.

"Hey, Ero-sennin! Look I think I finally got the hang of it!" Naruto said in an excited tone, as he picked up the water balloon that was right next to him and then started channeling some chi into it.

"Look Naruto, it's okay. . .. let's stop this and start som-" Jiraya didn't get to finish his sentence, as the balloon in Naruto's hand practically exploded!

But, Naruto just didn't stop there! He then concentrated really hard and tried the procedure again in his left hand. . . .. but without using the balloon this time! In less than a second, a fist sized green ball of energy suddenly appeared on Naruto's left palm, which was spinning so fiercely that it actually sounded like a buzz saw!

Naruto then rushed towards a nearby tree with his chi Rasengan wielding hand reared back. "Rasengan!" Naruto shouted, before slamming the green ball of energy into the tree. A green vortex or tornado then appeared out of Naruto's palm after the collision between the 'Green Rasengan' and the tree, then it completely destroyed the tree and everything else behind it within a 45 meter radius!

Naruto was breathing heavily and holding his left hand, which was bleeding from the palm. . . . . .this did not go unnoticed by either Jiraya or Ebisu.

"_That Rasengan was so powerful it actually scraped of the skin from his own palm which was wielding it. . .. . .. .Incredible. . .. ._" Thought Jiraya.

"_. . . .Not only did he master such a complicated Jutsu even despite his horrible control. . . .. . But, he also mastered it in a day while it even took Jiraya-sama a couple of months to master it!. . . .. . . .. He might actually do it. . .. . .be better than all the Hokages before him!"_Ebisu thought, as he let a proud smile slowly etch it's way onto his face!

Naruto then lost some of the energy in his legs and was going to fall down. . .. . .if Jiraya didn't suddeny catch him.

"**Huff**. . .. .**Huff**. . .. . It's just like you said Ero-sennin. . .. . I mastered the technique in no time at all. . . .*Huff**" Naruto spoke, with the foxy grin still on his face.

". . . .. Rest up kid, cause we're gonna start Taijutsu training 5 minutes later!" Jiraya stated, with a small proud smile on his lips.

"What. . .. . .**Huff** 5 minutes? . . .. . .. NO FAIR!" Naruto childishly shouted, while the other two men shared a laugh at his expense.

**(End music here)

* * *

**

**-(**TIMESKIP [END OF THE MONTH, CHUNIN EXAM FINALS]**)-

* * *

**

**(Start paying "Bleach ost- Blaze of the soul reaper")**

The streets of konoha were buzzing with activity. People were lining up at the stadium entrances and after getting their seats started gossiping about the exam contestants and it's matches. . . .. .with the most popular topic being the first match between Naruto/Neji's and the second one match being Gaara/Sasuke's.

"HEY, SAKURA! THERE'S SOME NICE SEATS OVER HERE!" Ino yelled out to her former best friend, Sakura.

"You don't have to yell! I'm standing right here you know" she replied, while she moved through some people and then sat down right next to the blonde.

She then looked towards the middle of the arena where all the finalists were standing. . . . . well, except both of her teammates.

"Hey. . .. .what's wrong Sakura?. . . .. .What's with that look on your face?" Ino asked, genuinely concerned about her pink rival.

"Naruto and Sasuke aren't here yet.. . . ." she told Ino outright.

"Awww, is that all you're worried about? Knowing those two, they would rip their own throats out before they ever let the opportunity to rise up in rank pass them by! So, stop being such a worrywart Sakura! I'm sure that they are both on their way!" Ino said, while giving her an assuring smile.

After a few minutes the new proctor of the exam, Genma came out and gave everybody a nice introductory speech before the match started. Then after finishing the speech he told everyone except Naruto and Neji to stay in the arena and then told rest to fuck off and wait in the booths till they were called out for their matches.

"Humph. . . . .Proctor-san, my opponent seems to have chickened out!" Neji stated calmly, while keeping his arms crossed.

"Hold your horses! I technically can only disqualify him on the basis of forfeit only afte-" Genma wasn't able to finish his sentence, as pillar of fire erupted just a few feet away from him!

Everyone in the stadium stared at the pillar of fire with awe for a seconds. Then after the flames died down. . .. . .standing right on the spot where the fire erupted from was the trio of Jiraya, Ebisu and Naruto standing back to back. Everyone clapped and cheered because f the stylish entrance. . . .. . and the fact that there were still some fire sparks or ember in the air around them, only made their entrance even more stylish.

"_Showoff_" thought Ino, Sakura and Kiba from their spectator seats.

"I'm sorry that we are late!" Apologized Ebisu.

"There is no need for that Ebisu-san. Now, if you and Jiraya-sama would be kind enough to leave the arena, we can finally get this thing started!"

Both the men nodded and disappeared via Sunshin. . .. . .not before giving their blonde student a final vote of confidence. Naruto then slowly walked towards Neji and the new proctor.

"Hey, what happened to the other Jonin guy with long brown hair in the Chunin vest?" Naruto asked Genma.

"He's at the hospital because his wife is giving birth to their baby daughter today." Genma replied, in a casual tone.

"So, are you two ready to begin?"

Both the boys quickly nodded.

"All right. . .. . . MATCH #1 NARUTO UZUMAKI VS. NEJI HYUGA, BEGIN!"

Both the boy's stood there without making a move or getting into a battle stance for a moment or two. They were wordlessly staring each other down with different expressions n their faces. Neji had a cool, calm and calculative look on his face, while Naruto was glaring daggers at the other boy. . . .. . . .Even after one month's time. . .. . that arrogant look which Neji had on his face, when he mercilessly beat down Hinata was still enough to make his blood boil.

_"Once a failure, always a failure. You can't change that."_

_"Do you understand now? You have no way of beating me!"_

Those were the words. . .. . . .those were the words which he spoke right after he mercilessly beat up his own cousin. . .. . .HIS OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!. . .. . . and for that. . . .. Naruto just couldn't forgive him. . .. . not yet. . . .. not till he beat him and knock that attitude right out of him!

**(Start playing "Face to Face- I Won't Lie Down")**

"Humph. .. . . You got anything you want to say to me?" Neji cockily asked, with a smug look on his face.

"Yeah. . .. . remember when I told you that I'd humiliate you and beat you in five minutes flat in our match today?. .. . . .. Well, I plan n keeping that promise!" Naruto declared!

"Humph. .. . .foolishly saying things that will never happen again, huh? Do you want to know a little something?. . .. . These eyes of mine show me many things. One thing they've shown me... people's limitations are set, fixed, and unchangeable. Only a fool wastes his time trying to become something he can never be!. . .. .A FOOL LIKE YOU, THE DEAD LAST OF YOUR PASSING YEAR WHO KEEPS BABBLING ABOUT BEING HOKAGE!" Neji shouted the last part, with a lot of arrogance and anger in his tone of voice.

Naruto then charged at Neji.

". . . .Reckless. . .. this'll be over in a second. . .. " Neji mentally declared, before he activated his Byakugan and reared his palm back to send a gentle fist strike to Naruto's stomach area.

When Naruto got close enough Neji thrust his palm in the direction of Naruto's stomach, intent on finishing this fight with one move. .. . . But, much to his surprise and everyone else who witnessed what happened next. . .. .Naruto caught the Neji's wrist in one swift motion and countered by delivering a strong punch to Neji's face which sent him skidding across the arena's ground.

Neji then slowly got up and wiped away the small trail of blood which escaped from the side of his lips.

"Seems. .. . .you've gotten a little faster! No matter, You can't fight fate and your fate is to forever lose!" Unknown to Neji this actually made Naruto snap on the inside.

"_That's it! I thought about making this match last and make watch him squirm. . .. . But, all I wanna do now is see the look on his face when his precious Clan techniques fail him and fate nonsense comes back__to bite him in the ass__!. . .. ."_Naruto thought as the sclera of his eyes flashed and irises turned golden for a second. He then formed the hand seal to concentrate the chakra inside his body and then started to concentrate even more deeply to perform _that move_ which he developed with the help of his doppelganger and Kyuubi. ". . .. _I might have not used this technique before outside my mindscape. . .. . . but,_ _I'm sure this'll be all I need for the remainder of the battle_!" Naruto finished, with an almost evil smirk.

Neji with his Byakugan still active saw what was happening to Naruto's chakra inside of his body. At first his chakra seemed to be flowing at a very fast rate through his coils. . . .and then most of it split into a greenish type of energy and then a whitish blue one! ?

"_What's happening to his chakra. . .. . . and what's that red and blue crap in coils! ?"_ Neji mentally asked himself.

The green chi inside Naruto's body then seemingly got completely absorbed by his body, while the whitish blue one was still flowing inside his coils at a very fast rate. . . . and then slowly, some of it started to radiate off the blonde like rays from the sun.

The very second Naruto's spiritual energy started radiating off of him, everybody in the stadium. . .. and in Konoha for that matter had a hard time standing up or breathing properly! In fact the spiritual energy Naruto was releasing was so potent that it actually gave the air a thick feeling to it, it made rocks, some blades of grass levitate from the ground and just stay suspended in the air for a couple of seconds!

It didn't take long for Naruto noticed that Neji was completely paralyzed and there was nothing Neji could do to snap out of it!

"_Well, it won't be any fun this way__! I guess I have hold back my spiritual energy and pull my punches. . .. .after all I might want to humiliate him, but I don't want to end his career as a Shinobi. . . "_Naruto decided.

Neji along with everyone else in the stadium took good, long, deep breaths after they felt some of the pressure they previously felt in the atmosphere slowly disappear as Naruto started to suppress his spiritual energy.

"You can't even stand properly when I release even a small amount of my own power! Some genius you are!" Naruto taunted.

Neji became extremely pissed when he heard this. He always took pride in the fact that he was the genius of the Hyuga clan. . . . .it was what his father always told him. .. . ..before he died.

" _I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THAT!"_Neji mentally promised himself!

Neji with a speed Maito Gai would have been proud of, lunged at Naruto with intent of damaging his coils so severely with his Gentle Fist style that there'd be no way that Naruto would be able to use chakra ever again!

Naruto scoffed. .. . . .. . with his new faster than lightning reflexes, strength which could now only be matched by the legendary nin Tsunade and almost indestructible body which he now had he could easily beat Neji or any other Hyuga who tired attacking him with the Gentle Fist style!

The next few minutes were basically the scenes of Neji _trying_to keep up with Naruto in a _Taijutsu fight_. . .. .No matter what Neji tried to do Naruto easily grabbed or knocked away any Gentle Fist strike he threw at Naruto, whatever attack he sent at Narto's arms when the blonde blocked were useless since the whitish blue energy rapidly flowing inside his coils would instantly reopen or fix any of the chakr points he hit and then Neji would get seemingly knocked across the arena curtsy of a periodic insulting super slap from Naruto. . . . who was yawning!

Neji was now bruised, bleeding at some parts of his body, totally exhausted and had trouble standing straight!

The blonde deciding that he was humiliated enough decided to come up with a way to finish this quickly. . .. .. when he suddenly felt a jerk deep down in his stomach and then covered his mouth to cough. When Naruto inspected his hand after coughing . .. . he saw that his palm was completely covered in his own blood!

This was noticed by all the experienced high level ninja who were watching the battles closely. .. . . and Neji.

Suddenly a ray of hope entered Neji's heart. For a second he wondered whether his previous attacks were starting to take effect. . .. But he then dismissed them as he knew that if it were because of his attacks it would have happened a long time ago during their battle! The only logical explanation would be the strains of using this technique were starting t surface. .. . . . and Neji being good at reading people with the Byakugan, knew that the blonde realized this as well. . .. . .either way the one outcome was sure and. . .. . .. . that outcome was that Neji was going to lose. . . .. he just didn't have it in him to continue this fight anymore.

Naruto decided to finish this quickly by delivering a simple light uppercut to the battered Hyuga and Neji knowing what he was going to do put the last bit of his strength in performing a 'Eight Trigrams Palm Heavenly Spin'.

Just as Naruto was a few away to execute the simple Taijutsu move Neji did the Heavenly Spin. Naruto then uncurled his fist and summoned a green Green Rasengan to his palm.

'Rasengan' Naruto shouted before he slammed the green orb into the spinning protective dome of blue chakra, this was followed by large explosion after collision of the two techniques. Dust and debris flew everywhere and everybody was standing on their toes to see the outcome. After a few seconds, the dust cleared and they were greeted by sight of the one figure of Naruto standing there with an outstretched bleeding hand

**(End music here)**

"W-where's N-neji?" asked the proctor as he rushed towards Naruto with a look of awe, respect and concern on his face.

Naruto then pointed across the field. When the proctor looked, he saw Neji deeply embedded into the wall of which divided the spectator seats from the arena, which now sported spider web cracks on its surface.

"Proctor-san. .. . . Pease call the Match. . ." Naruto asked.

"R-right. . .. . . .WINNER NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

There was silence in the stadium for a few seconds. . .. but this silence was eventually shattered by the sound of someone clapping. . .. .

"WAY TO GO, NARUTO!" cheered Sakura from her spectator seat, while clapping fiercely!

Slowly another person started clapping and then another.. . . eventually the whole stadium started clapping and cheering for Naruto!

Naruto allowed a smile happiness to etch it's way onto his face before. . .. . .his whole body lost all feeling it had just a second ago! The only way Naruto now felt could be described was how he felt after The third Hogake rammed the 2 Gogoy Fuin's to his stomach a month ago!

Before he fell onto the ground Jiraya quickly appeared beside Naruto and caught him. Some people gasped when they saw the blonde suddenly fell like that.

"What's wrong with him?' asked Genma as he rushed to Naruto's side.

"It seems Neji's attacks had a late effect on him. . .. " Jiraya lied. He knew exactly why Naruto fainted and he was ordered by the Hokage to take him to the Hokage tower. When Jiraya asked why Sarutobi simply told him that it was because he knew what Naruto used back there wasn't chakra.

". .. . Look I'm taking Naruto to the Hokage tower to get him treated right now, okay?" Jiraya said.

"But Jiraya-sama, he still has matches which-"

"He will attend if he is feeling up to it." Jiraya finished for him.

"But, that still doesn't explain why you're not taking him to the hospital and to the Hokage tower instead!"

"It's because the old man has some questions for him which he would like to get answers for. . .. . and as for his physical condition there is nothing to worry about a few soldier pills and he'll be fine. .. . this is clearly a case of chakra exhaustion!" Jiraya answered and took off via Sunshin before the Jonin could ask him anything else.

Back in the Kage booth both the kages were taking about what they just witnessed.

"My, that was quite impressive! I never felt such power since the shikaku attacked our village!" said Orochimaru in disguise, with some genuine praise in his words.

"Indeed, I never thought Naruto-kun would become this strong already!"

"Oh, that reminds me when is the Uchiha going to fight? I aways wanted to see the famed sharingan in action!" He stated.

"His match is right next, Kazekage-dono." Sarutobi replied.

A minute later the Genma called the next contestants for the next match.. . . .But, due t the fact that Sasuke didn't show up even after 15 MINUTES meant that he was disqualified.

"Hokage-dono, surely you would reconsider this! I came a long way just to see this match!" Orochimaru pleaded.

"I'm sorry Kazekage-dono. .. . .but, late is late and the boy shall not receive any special privileges-"

**(Start playing "John Murphy-In The House, In a Heartbeat")**

Orochimaru didn't pay attention to whatever else his old teacher had to say, because he was inwardly fuming at not being able to see how the Uchiha grew after their encounter in the forest of death!

"Guess there's no point in waiting now. . .. . ." Thought Orochimaru, as he pushed a secret button on his wristband to signal the start of the invasion!

* * *

**-(**KONOHA MENTAL ASYLUM AND PRISON FOR SHINOBI [SECURITY ROOM]**)-

* * *

**

A Chunin guard was simply sitting there enjoying his coffee break went suddenly his wristwatch started beeping.

"_Huh?. .. . . .OH YES, FINALLY!"_ Thought the guard, in glee. He was starting to get tired of all this waiting anyway.

"Hey, what's up with your watch?" asked his partner.

"Oh, Nothing. . .. . . HEY, LOOK AT MONITOR B4! PRISONER 12345 IS ESCAPING!" He screamed, while faking a surprised look on his face!

"WHAT! ? HOW! ?" screamed his surprised partner, before the other Chunin sneaked up on him and snapped his neck in one fluid motion.

Then quickly without wasting another second the traitorous Chunin pushed a red button on the master control grid. "_Let the chaos begin!. . . ."_He thought evilly.

All throughout the asylum the prisoner's and mental patient's prison doors opened with a loud clang.

Some of the sane prisoners popped their heads out f their holding cells and looked around to see whether it was a trap. After a few confirmed there was some glitch in the security system. .. . .. . It was right then and there all the screams started. Almst instantly all mental patients and prisoners burst out of their holding cells, overpowered and killed the guards and then made a dash for the nearest exit.

* * *

**-(**SOMEWHERE ELSE IN KONOHA**)-

* * *

**

All the civilians were minding their own business , completely oblivious to the fact that Konoha's most dangerous criminals and psychopaths had escaped from the asylum. .. . . .then suddenly the ground started shaking, then burst open spewing out hundreds upon hundreds of Oto's summons. This not only included snake's, but it also had monkey's, tigers and even plant's! ? After all the minions emerged the respective summon bosses of each of the summoned creatures emerged from the ground as well!

"TO THE DEATH OF THE LEAF!" screamed the boss summon Manda, to his peers.

* * *

**-(**OUTSIDE KONOHA, WITH INVADING SHINOBI FORCES**)-

* * *

**

"Wow, Kazekage-sama sure was wise to make an alliance with Orochimaru-sama for this invasion! With the summons and the escaped inmates there to act as diversions and to soften up any shinobi forces there, we will be able to finish off whatever is left and put an end to the leaf village!" Cheered a Suna-nin as he saw that half of Konoha was already in flames and heard the sounds of distant fighting along with the helpless screams of civilians who were being attacked.

"But, it doesn't end there Suna-san" said Kidomaru.

"There's more! ?" asked the Suna-nin in disbelief. _". . .. . .Like Konoha isn't fucked already .. .. ."_ Thought most of the Suna-nin's.

Kidomarou and 6 other Oto-nin's blurred through a couple of hand signs, then channeled some chakra into some scrolls with an advanced version of storage seals in them and summoned. .. . . .7 huge cages with people in them! ? !

"HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT! ? WHY DID YOU PUT THESE PEOPLE IN HERE! ?" screamed the suna-nin as he made his way to check on the people inside the cages. . . .. once he was close enough, one of the _people_ inside the cage outstretched his arm which had an organic blade erupt from _it's_palm.

The said organic blade would have pierced and killed the Suna-nin . . .. . if one of his comrades hadn't acted in the last moment and pulled him out of the way!

After narrowly avoiding the organic blade the Suna-nin took a closer look at the _people_inside the cage. . . . .on closer inspection he found that none of the people in the cage were actually people. . .. .or at least NOT ANYMORE!

"W-what the hell are these things. . .. . . .." the Suna-nin asked, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer to that question!

"They're quite the sight aren't they?" Kidomaru asked, playfully ". . .. . Orchimaru-sama accidently created them in his quest to make the ultimate army. . . .. we call them his angels. .. . .well some of us .. . .. and rest of us cal them his devils."

The Suna-nin looked sick to his stomach! "_How could that bastard do this to innocent people! ? But. . . ..we have to work with Oto if this invasion is going to be a success. . . .-"_

"We don't want anything to do with the likes of you anymore!" Shouted the leader of the Suna squad there.

"What?" asked Kidomaru.

"From here on in we will still destroy Konoha. .. . .but, separately! There is no guarantee that you will suddenly just betray us in the middle of all of this or even after the invasion ends!" retorted the leader, as all of his fellow squad mates agrred t what he was saying.

Suddenly Kidomoru got a call on his ear piece.

"What is it?" Kidomaru asked in frustration.

"It seems as though most of the Suna forces no longer wish to work with us during the invasion after they saw Orochimaru-sama's angels." Said the calm voice of Kimmimaro .

"It's the same thing with the group I have here!" responded Kidomaru.

"Very well, move onto plan B" Kimmamro told him, before cutting off.

Kidomaru then gave the other Oto-nin with him the sign to start plan B.. . . .. all of them nodded put breath masks on and then pulled out dark balls from their ninja pouches.

They then wordlessly quickly threw this orbs at the Suna-nin. These said orbs then exploded upon impact with the ground. The whole area was then covered in black smoke.

"What the hell is. .. . .. **COUGH** **COUGH**. . .this smoke?" asked the Suna squad captain.

"You should feel honored. . .. . . you are all going to become angels! HA HA HA AHA" cackled kidomaru.

"Why yo-" The Suna captain couldn't finish what he wanted to say because he then started to cough even more violently before he along with the rest of the squad started coughing up a black tar like substance! They then let out an unearthly shriek as their bodies began to change!

15 Minutes later along with the other sounds of chaos which filled Konoha's air the song of the infected rang out in the air!

* * *

**-(**2 HOURS LATER , WITH NARUTO [INSIDE HOKAGE TOWER]**)-

* * *

**

Naruto slowly woke up and found himself in a room, which he quickly recognized as the Hokage's office. . .. But, there was something wrong. . . . .why did everything in the room have an orange and red tint to it?

He slowly lifted himself off the bed _"Uugh, my head feels like shit! Maybe I shouldn't have used that move against Neji. . .. ."_

But what he saw next, when he looked out of the window made him completely forget about the pain he was feeling right now. . .. . . Te sight of a ruined Konoha in fames!

Naruto quickly ran out of the Hokages office and jumped out into the lonely yet noise filed streets of The now ruined Konoha.

"What is this. . ..-" He suddenly froze as memories of a certain dream he had came back into his mind.

_He was standing right there in the middle of Konoha. . . . . . . .a burning Konoha which was completely in ruins._

_The sky looked like his favorite color. . . .. .orange combined with red and yellow and the air was filled with smoke, noises of destruction and the screams of helpless people being slaughtered. One couldn't even see the sky even if they tried because of all the smoke and suit in the air. .. . . .It looked like dark clouds, if one used his imagination._

_Everywhere you looked you could only see either flames, giant snakes and various other giant animals in the background along with some other humanoid looking creature which were running all over the place and crawling up the walls of the fiery ruined buildings of Konoha._

He was snapped out of his musings as he heard a cry of help. . .. . .a female cry of help!

His heart sank as he saw a running, bleeding and panicking female civilian suddenly emerge from the flames. . .. . The same female from his dream and then heard the two unearthly shrieks of the _infected_!

* * *

x-CHAPTER END-x 


	7. Pandemonium PART:1

Disclaimer: YOU KNOW THAT I DON'T OWN NARUTO, SO STOP MAKING ME SAY IT ALL THE TIME KISHIMOTO!

* * *

X**-**CHAPTER START**-**X

* * *

-x LAST TIME x-

_Naruto slowly woke up and found himself in a room, which he quickly recognized as the Hokage's office. . .. But, there was something wrong. . . . .why did everything in the room have an orange and red tint to it?_

_He slowly lifted himself off the bed"Uugh, my head feels like shit! Maybe I shouldn't have used that move against Neji. . .. ."_

_But what he saw next, when he looked out of the window made him completely forget about the pain he was feeling right now. . .. . . The sight of a ruined Konoha in fames!_

_Naruto quickly ran out of the Hokages office and jumped out into the lonely yet noise filled streets of The now ruined Konoha._

_"What is this. . ..-" He suddenly froze as memories of a certain dream he had came back into his mind._

_He was standing right there in the middle of konoha. . . . . . . .a burning konoha which was completely in ruins._

_The sky looked like his favorite color. . . .. .orange combined with red and yellow and the air was filled with smoke, noises of destruction and the screams of helpless people being slaughtered. One couldn't even see the sky even if they tried because of all the smoke and suit in the air. .. . . .It looked like dark clouds, if one used his imagination._

_Everywhere you looked you could only see either flames, giant snakes and various other giant animals in the background along with some other humanoid looking creature which were running all over the place and crawling up the walls of the fiery ruined buildings of konoha._

_He was snapped out of his musings as he heard a cry of help. . .. . .a female cry of help!_

_His heart sank as he saw a running, bleeding and panicking female civilian suddenly emerge from the flames. . .. . The same female from his dream and then heard the two unearthly shrieks of theinfected!_

* * *

-(BATTLE STADIUM, KAGE BOOTH, 2 HOURS BEFORE NARUTO WOKE UP)-

* * *

All the civilian spectators in the battle stadium were complaining and booing loudly from the stands.

"THIS IS NOT FAIR! CAN'T THEY GIVE SASUKE-KUN A FEW MORE MINUTES! ?" Screamed everyone's not so favorite pink ear drum terminator.

"YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! EVERYONE HERE WANT'S TO SEE SASUKE-KUN FIGHT! CAN'T HOKAGE-SAMA HEAR ALL THE BOOING! ?" Screamed Ino.

"SHUT UP, YOU TWO! WE'RE BOOING BECAUSE WE WANT THE NEXT MATCH TO START! SCREW THE UCHIHA!" Shouted a random male civilian.

Ino and Sakura both shared a look of untold fury on their faces. They then both got out of their seats, found the male civilian who shouted at them earlier and started to beat the living daylights out of him.

Meanwhile, a very bored Kabuto who was under the guise of cloaked Konoha ANBU member was watching the almost comical and violent scene with a raised brow. . . .. . . .Though, you couldn't see it because of the mask.

"_Hmm, those girls really need to learn to control their temper. Getting angry like that on an important mission could-"_

Kabuto was interrupted from his train of thought as his wristband started to beep.

**(Start playing: "The Outsiders-A Perfect Circle")**

"_So, it has begun."_Thought Kabuto, as he looked around and saw that all his other Oto-spy comrades, who were under the guise as Konoha ANBU as well gave him the sign showing that they were ready to begin 'The operation'.

Kabuto along with the other undercover spies bent down little and took a couple of black orbs out of their ninja pouches. They then rolled each of the orbs in different directions under the spectator seats and quickly yet subtly exited the arena.

This was noticed by a few of the Konoha ninja. .. .. . . .But, they didn't think much about it. "_Meh, They probably have to something classified anyway.'_Was the thought that was shared among most of the ninja's who noticed the ANBU leaving.

After a few more minutes the stadium was filled with the helpless screams of civilians as the area where all the spectator seats and the arena itself got enveloped in some sort of black gas.

All the ninja who were in the area held their breaths so as to not breathe in any of the black gas, and then quickly jumped out of the smoke and to a safe area.

Up at the Kage booth Sarutobi looked down at the stadium with narrowed eyes and gritted teeth. He then snapped his head towards the fake Kazekage with a murderous look on his face.

The Kazekage chuckled as he slowly and calmly turned his head toward the aged leader of Konoha.

"Well then, . . .. . . .. . . .. Shall we?. . .. . . .. . . " Said Orochimaru, as both of his personal guards appeared by his side. Orochimaru then activated and dropped a simple smoke bomb in the Kage booth and then a second later the whole room was filled with smoke.

All the Konoha ninja in the battle stadium snapped their heads toward the Kage booth when they heard the smoke bomb go off. Some of the Konoha Jonin there actually looked like they were going to jump up to the Kage booth. . . .. . . . . that was. . . . .. . .until something else had caught their attention.

There were some strange noises like that of cracking of bone, ripping flesh, spilling of blood and lastly that of something like the fusion of gurgling and wheezing originating from the black smoke .

"What're those noises?" Ino asked Sakura, with a little worry in her voice.  
"Those poor civilians. Who know what those gases ar-"Sakura couldn't finish what she was going to say, because of a scream of pure horror from Hyuuga Hinata.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" Asked her teammate Kiba, in a very concerned tone of voice.

Hinata was shivering with fear. She just kept staring at the places of the arena covered by the black smoke with her Byakugan activated. Her face was devoid of all color as she wordlessly lifted her right arm up and pointed towards the smoke.

After a few more seconds the smoke dissipated to reveal. . .. .. . .. .what exactly happened to the civilians.

All of the Genins and some of the older ninjas paled at the sight before them.

These creatures in front of them could not possibly be human. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .or at least not anymore!

Their skin was ash gray in color and they were hunchbacked. They had 4-inch long and sharp teeth. Their eyes were cold, white and lifeless. Lastly they had some sort of 4-foot organic blades coming out of the palm of their hands.

One of the creatures lifted its head and let out an unearthly shriek, before rearing back its arms and charging towards the Konoha ninja along with the others of its kind.

Kakashi along with the other ninja quickly got into Battle stances, ready to engage the enemy.

Gai in a burst of pure speed, quickly appeared in front of one of the infected and sent a super fast punch straight towards its face.

But, the strangest and most unbelievable thing happened.. . . .. . . .. It was ACTUALLY fast enough to duck under the punch and then counter attack with a horizontal slash to Gai's gut!

Gai managed to jump back in time in order to avoid getting split in half by the slash but, still got a little cut on his stomach.

"Whoa, these things may not be able to run that fast but, they sure do have great reflexes!" Gai announced to his comrades.. . . .. . . .who were now fighting, as the creatures started to horde around them.

All the other ninja were using some close range Jutsu to hold back their attackers and (Mostly the Genin) used the replacement technique if the creatures either got too close or managed to grab them. They did so because most of them had a hard time keeping up with the new creatures speed and reflexes.

They were horribly outnumbered! It was 50 against 234! Also add to the fact, that they couldn't fight properly in here because it would have been too dangerous to use one their more dangerous or destructive moves there because of the very little space to use them, they considered themselves to be knee deep in horse shit, right now.

The fight between the ninja and the infected went on for few minutes . . .. . . .Then things started to look worse for the ninjas. It was only a few seconds ago that they heard a few explosion coming outside the stadium and the cries for help from helpless civilians. Meaning that something just as bad or worse of what was happening to them now was happening outside the stadium.

Moreover, the battle between the ninja and infected started out as 50 vs. 234. . . .. . .. . .But, now it was reduced to 23 vs. 234. These things proved to be very fast and resilient at the same time.

Some of the ninja who had swordsman skills managed to behead some of the infected during the fight. .. . . .. . .But this proved to be useless as these creatures could still live, see and fight them despite being headless.

This is also the reason why a lot of the ninja died during the fight. The swordsman who managed to behead some of the infected and those who managed to give them fatal injuries did the mistake of turned their backs to the headless bodies and downed thinking that they were defeated. . .. . . . . only for the creatures to instantly get back up again, catch them by surprise, rip them to pieces and then feed on their remains.

Another reason for the huge decline in number was that most of the Hyuuga's who participated in the battle were already dead. Their 'Gentle fist style' was absolutely useless against these creatures. To a person who would have observed the fight between a Hyuuga and an infected would have thought that all the Hyuuga was doing was just randomly poking it in places and then just piss it off.

Not saying that the Gentle Fist was a weak style. It did have some moves which would have done a huge amount of damage to these creatures. But the problem was, that they would or could have also hurt some comrades nearby and none of them would have been powerful enough to kill these creatures.

Right now, the only Hyuuga's who were left was Hiashi and both of his young daughters.

The reason Hinata was able to stay alive for so long was because Kiba was helping her. Out of all the genin in the group he and Chouji Akamichi were the ones who were holding out against the infected the best.

Shino was comparatively was just doing okay, but not as well as the other two.

Out of all the Genin present there was no doubt besides Hinata, Sakura and Ino were doing the worst against the infected and that if it weren't for the 'Replacement Jutsu' and the other ninjas acting as distractions or combat partners these two would have died a long time ago.

"ARRGGGHHH" Gai screamed in pain, as one of the infected finally managed to get a lucky hit on him and shove one of its organic blades into Gai's left thigh.

Gai gritted his teeth quickly delivered a punch to its face. The punch was strong enough to send the infected flying back and into a horde of infected, who were feeding on the corpse of a fallen ninja.

When the said infected flew back into a horde it's organic blade which was embedded in Gai's left thigh was removed. Gai clutched his injured thigh but, didn't get much time to recuperate as one of other infected retracted it's organic blades and then pinned him to the ground.

"GAI!" Kakashi shouted, when he saw his long time friend in such a position. But, alas there was nothing he could do right now because he was too busy dealing with the horde who was attacking him and he also had to protect Sakura and Ino since they couldn't do so themselves against the infected.

Gai tried to shake, shove and then beat the creature off him, but it had a killer grip and it didn't seem as though if it were going to let go anytime soon. Gai also couldn't make any sort of special maneuver to get out of the creatures grip because of his injured thigh. . . .. . . he was also pretty sure that the creature managed to cut the bone there along with the muscle and flesh.

Gai had time to let out one more scream of agony, as other infected managed to horde around his downed form and then started to rip him apart.

Kakashi felt a huge amount of pain and sorrow flow through his heart as he watched his long time and close friend get a slow, painful, undeserving and brutal end. His heart sank at the very thought of seeing anybody else close to him suffer the same fate. .. . . .. . .NO, he wouldn't let that happen!

"ALL RIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH EVERYONE! WE ARE GETTING OUT OF HERE! IF THESE THINGS WERE FAST AND STRONG ENOUGH TO TAKE GAI DOWN IN A CLOSE RANGE BATTLE, THEN THAT MEANS JUST CONTINUING TO FIGHT THEM HERE IS NOTHING SHORT OF SUICIDE!" Kakashi yelled to his other comrades.

"BUT, WHAT ABOUT HOKAGE-SAMA? !" Genma yelled back to his comrade.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT THE OLD MAN! HE CAN TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF, HE ISN'T THE HOKAGE FOR NOTHING YOU KNOW! AS LONG AS THAT BARRIER HOLDS UP AND THESE THINGS DON'T INTERFERE WITH HIS AND THE HEBI-TEME'S MATCH, HE'LL BE JUST FINE!" Yelled Asuma.

After this was said all the ninja who were left inside the stadium ran like hell to the nearest exit.. . . .. . .. . Unfortunately a few more ninja died during the retreat on account of the infected grabbing them and pinning them down when they try to run away.

* * *

**-(**WITH SARUTOBI AND OROCHIMARU,ON TOP OF THE KAGE BOOTH**)-**

* * *

Orochimaru who had now took off his Kazekage costume, sent a left hook to his former sensei's face.

However, Sarutobi caught the blow with his right hand and countered by Kneeing Orochimaru in the crotch with his left knee.

"NO FAIR! THAT PLACE IS BEYOND LIMITSSS!" Screamed Orochimaru in agony, while clutching his aching manhood.

"Everything is fair in a fight of life and death!" Stated Sarutobi seriously.

Sarutobi was no longer in his kage robes. He was wearing old armor from his younger ages. It consisted of a black jumpsuit with grey shoulder armour, a gauntlet on his right arm, a Leaf forehead protector bandanna with long straps and a ninja helmet which he wears under it. The kanji for "Third Hokage" is inscribed on the back of this outfit

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, SARUTOBI!" Said Orochimaru, as he in a pure burst of speed, suddenly appeared in front of his former teacher and then sent a flurry of punches to his face.

However, Sarutobi managed to block most of his former students blows. He then tried to counter by delivering a powerful horizontal kick to Orochimaru's gut.

Orochimaru simply countered this by performing a backward somersault. During the somersault, Orochimaru extended his right foot so as to turn the simple somersault into a somersault kick.

The foot connected to the Sandaime's chin and sent him flying into the air.

Orochimaru having landed after the somersault threw some shuriken at Sarutobi while he was still in mid-air.

However, Sarutobi managed to shift his weight in mid-air, threw some ninja stars (While still in mid-air) at the shuriken which Orochimaru threw earlier and deflect them. Sarutobi then gracefully landed on both his feet and got into a battle stance.

His attention was diverted from his opponent for a few seconds as he heard another building exploding and then collapsing, mixed with the cries of the people getting eaten by the infected.

"Tell me . .. . . . .. Orochimaru. . .. .. . "

Orochimaru raised his brow at this.

". . .. . . .Just what exactly are these things?"

Orochimaru's features seemed to have gotten more sinister when he heard this.

"Wouldn't you like to know. . .. . .. .. .. . .Well, I guess I could tell you. It all started when I first tried Creating the curse seal. .. . . "

(**Start playing: "Death Note OST-Immanence")**

Sarutobi's features darkened a little and he narrowed his eyes when he heard this

"You see when I first got my basic raw material which I needed for the curse seals which I use now, I didn't just straight away try injecting some random enzymes into my test subjects which caused the transformation. . . .. Oh no, .. . . .. .that would have been stupid and risky. So, I initially tried the synthesize something similar to them which had the same effects as the original but allowed my test subjects to keep their mental stability when they used it. Alas, after all my attempts nothing ever actually happened and none of my test subjects ever got stronger or anything.. . .. .. . But, there was this one batch I made which actually had the ability to make them transform and become stronger. … .. . . .But, due to the ill effects of the prototype enzyme for my initial curse seal I just decided to give up right there and then and declare the experiment as a failure. It is only after that and I got a little impatient did I start experiments which helped me derive the curse seals I use today.'

"So, these _THINGS_are some sort of failed experiment? But, why would you still keep them? !" Asked 'his' former mentor.

"Oh, they had their uses. .. .. . .. . . after studying those Prototype enzymes I figured out a couple of its properties. Besides the fact that it makes it's hosts body much more powerful it also gets rid of their inviduality. .. . .. .. .. .After the prototype enzyme enters a host body it completely takes over the hosts neural system and uses it. . . . . .. . .So, the prototype enzymes are in control of the body and becomes its master . By doing this it also learns everything that the former body host knew and thus become smarter and more sentient with each organisms it turns into themselves or consumes . .. .. . .There's also another thing. . .. . . . .. These prototype enzymes are also connected to each other somehow. .. .. . .. ..like they share the same conscious even though they are different entities. That is why I also like to call this Prototype enzyme, 'Legion virus'. . .. .. . . . .Get it?. .. . .. . . .For they are of one mind but many at the same time. Besides, this there also this thing about their evolution,. . . .. . .. .but, long story cut short all you need to know is that by consuming chakra they go through different evolutionary phases or levels and the more chakra it consumes the stronger it gets. .. . . .. .. that's all I remember right now… . .. . .. There, happy Sarutobi-sensie?" Orochimaru asked, the last part in a mock respectful tone.

Sarutobi simply narrowed his eyes and asked "Do you posses any method of controlling _them_?"

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't ." Orochimaru replied, with a shit eating grin.

"If you do, I guess we'll be getting a lot of information out of you after I finished pummeling you" Sarutobi stated while taking a battle stance.

"We'll see about that old man!"

* * *

x-CHAPTER END-x

* * *

**AN****:**Phew, this chapter finally done. Hope you guy's appreciate this 'cause you don't know how late I stayed up to get it done and upload it in one night! I'll explain about the different levels of the infected next chapter. And if you guys haven't figured it out yet, the infected (or at least the base forms)are based off the NECROMORPHS FROM DEAD SPACE. I initially thought about basing the infected completely of the Necromorphs from dead space but , I eventually decided to make the infection of this story or the 'Legion Virus' a huge mix of all the zombie viruses from all the games and movies I like. There will be a lot of types and variations of the infected included in the next chapter. And I'll try and make the fight scenes longer from now on! I was rushing through this chappy a little bit so if you spot mistakes please inform me!

PS; Here's a little piece zombie game trivia, "In which popular zombie game did the protagonist once infamously state 'I've covered wars y'know.'"

Person who gives the right answer gets a cookie! (LOL)


	8. Pandemonium PART:2 Blazing soul

**Disclaimer**: When Kishimoto goes away, the fanfic authors come out to play (I don't own Naruto).

(BIG)Note before the chapter;A lot of people have been complaining about how the Legion Virus (The Infection) are killing loads of Konoha ninja, while the heroes of the respective games from which they taken, Inspired and made from were just average humans, yet they were still able to kill loads of them without a scratch. Well, let me give a couple of golden reasons as to why the Konoha Ninjas are dropping like flies during my version of the Invasion. Okay;

(1)It is very important to keep in mind that, those "average humans who killed an army of zombies by themselves" a lot of people have been referring to, were the main characters of their respective game or movie. It wouldn't be much of a story If the main guy or/and girl died in the very beginning, wouldn't it?

(2)In all those games or movies, the main character had indestructible bodies and somehow won the genetic lottery, thus making them the only ones who are immune or incredibly resistant to whatever it is that that are turning people into zombies. For example: There were many times in Dead Rising, Dead Space, Resident Evil etc. where the zombies just bite chunks of flesh off the main characters .. . . .. .especially in weak spots like the neck and crotch (painful DR exclusive female zombies).. . … .and what do you know! They are perfectly fine, They don't even get infected and turn into zombies! Why? Because they are the main characters, that's why! They have far better chances than everybody else.

(3)The Konoha ninja aren't the main characters of this fic, so they are all fodder, who are going to die (Not all of them. . ..just a lot! . .) . Besides, this is a an outbreak and it wouldn't be much of an outbreak, if everybody just managed to stay alive.. . . .

(4)The Konoha ninja aren't incredibly resistant or immune to the legion virus. Just a simple scratch can convert them. And like I said before , the more people that get converted the more stronger and intelligent the infected get. The whole virus has a hive mind, the more sentient beings it absorbs, the more intelligent the hive mind gets! The hive mind also gets whatever memories and experiences from the Konoha ninja it absorbs from them as well. For eg; A Jonin gets infected the hive minds gets all of his intelligence to add to its own , along with his memories. . .. which contains all the jutsu he learned all throughout his life and their drawbacks. So if an infected see's a Konoha ANBU member trying to scorch it alive with a Katon Jutsu, It's not going to act retarded and let him do it, no it will either quickly evade or counter with a jutsu it has learned. .. . .and before you ask, yes, the infected are VERY intelligent.

(5)Besides that, in the movies, games, novels etc. the main heroes always took advantage of whatever the zombies lacked in or didn't have. Like for example; Low intelligence, slow movement etc. The infected of the legion virus don't have any weaknesses which the Konoha ninja can take advantage of. .. . .I'm NOT SAYING that they are indestructible , they are very, very, very, VERY worthy opponents!

(6)The Legion virus is like the curse seal, it's literally like there are a whole bunch of curse seal level 2 (But, not as fast . . ., though a little physically stronger) maniacs running around causing all this havoc. And strength of the infectee varies on the specific person who is it's host body or is infected. . . ., like the shinobi infected are much more stronger than civilian infected. . . . . .and it's important to keep in mind that it was civilian infected who killed Gai and ripped him to pieces. And about Gai, I already explained this (I think) but the reason for his death was because (a) He wasn't fighting at 100% because 'What's the point of tiring yourself out at the preliminaries, while the main event has to yet still begin?' (b) He gradually had to go out of his way at time to time to help Ino, Sakura and Hinata, since they were useless. (c) Before he could release the gates , he was already torn to bloody ribbons and he couldn't release it earlier because he and his friends were continuously being flanked by tons of them from all sides. . .. .without a break, even!

(7)If this infection wasn't "OP" it wouldn't be one worthy of the shinobi's fear. A threat for the reemergence of the infection shouldn't make the ninja's go "Don't worry, lord Hokage! We will make sure that the infection shall be contained and then hope for it to be put down for good! (Said in a confident tone)", the very implication of the reemergence of the legion virus should make them shit their pants and scream "WE ARE GOING TO DIE! ! ! !"

(8)Because the Infected already absorbed many of the Konoha populace, they know the entire area like the back of their mutated hands, so they can't be trapped or tricked easily!. .

(9)What you saw last chapter was just the tip of the iceberg of what the Infected are capable of. More will be shown in this chapter.

There's a lot more reasons too, but these are all of which I could come up for now;

This is the most biggest 'AN' I've ever written. .. . .. Oh well, on with the Fic.!

* * *

**-(**WITH KAKASHI**)-**

* * *

Kakashi Hatake, proud Jonin of Konoha. Many admired him for his abilities as a ninja and his commitment towards keeping his comrades alive and content on the field.

His number 1 motto in life was "Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." Well, right now Kakashi was feeling lower than trash and like a hypocrite, because he was just forced to leave behind three good shinobi who were unfortunate to get caught, while he and rest of the survivors of the initial wave of the infected, made their daring escape from the legion infested battle stadium.

Even as they were running down the hallway-despite all the commotion which he could hear outside the stadium-Kakashi could still here those three poor souls calling out for help. . .. … . then he could hear their screams of pain and agony. . . . .. . .and then. . .. . nothing. . .. . they were dead.

Kakashi was worried. These things .. . . .. he never encountered anything like them before. To an extent, he would been able to understand whether if these things couldn't be killed with average fatal attacks or wounds, BUT TO NOT DIE EVEN AFTER THEY WERE BEHEADED! ? ! THAT WAS INSANE!

But he couldn't let it show that he was currently harboring pessimistic thoughts, he couldn't do that in front of the Genins. They have already been through so much, in just a few minutes worth of time. Tenten had witnessed her sensei's brutal end. Shino, Choji and Kiba-Akamaru included- had lost a lot of clan mates and close relatives back there. And he frankly didn't even want to think about what effect all those brutal, bloody and gory deaths in general left on Ino, Sakura and Hinata, Knowing their fragile personality's.

A horrendous shriek brought Kakashi out of his thoughts. He quickly took a glance behind them and saw that huge hordes of the infected were still chasing them.

"_Damn it!"_ Kakashi mentally cursed.

He couldn't believe that he even let such a thought enter his mind. . . . . .but he had seriously hoped that those three who were left behind would have been able to keep the infected busy enough, so that _at least_ the rest of his close friends and allies could have made it out of the stadium alive.

'_. . .. NO! THINK POSITIVE, KAKASHI! WE WILL MAKE IT OUT OF HERE ALIVE!'_Kakashi mentally assured himself. He made a small mental prayer to Kami that his comrades who died back there would find happiness in the afterlife and that they would make out of this mess alive.

Kami seemed to have taken a liking to Kakashi today because the very second Kakashi and the others ran down the hallway and then took a left turn, they were blessed with the sight of the stadium exit.

Kakashi wasted no time in rushing forward ahead of the group and then breaking down the exit door with a mighty kick! He and the rest of survivors of the battle stadium quickly dashed out of the exit doors and were greeted with the sight which made them feel like their hearts sink to the bottom of their stomachs!

**(Start playing : "Celldweller – Goodbye"**)

The air was filled with the coppery smell of blood, musty smell of guts and gore and most importantly the screams of helpless people being slaughtered.

Tears were freely flowing out of Tenten's eyes. What had these bastards done to her village! ? Death was all around her! The street was littered with gore and blood! The once strong , comforting and warm atmosphere of Konoha, which she had grown used to was now stripped away and replaced with a sort of dread and the cold, creeping feeling of imminent destruction.

Down the road the group could see 4 Chunins were fighting off a horde of 45 infected. They were completely surrounded.

One of the random Chunins tried to prepare 'Grand fireball Jutsu' to roast the infected. But strangely, it seemed like the creatures knew what he was trying to do and attacked him relentlessly. Broken from the completion of performing the necessary hand signs needed for the Jutsu , the Chunin was forced to jump away in order to avoid being torn to shreds by the infected's organic blades.

Another random Chunin swordsman was hacking and slashing away at the infected. Had these creatures not possessed their good reflexes, he could have already taken them all out by himself. The random Chunin finally managed to successfully behead one of the infected, and watched as it's body lifelessly fell to the ground as black blood gushed out of its neck like a geyser. But he knew better than letting his guard down, so he brought the sword down on the downed creature's body and cleaved its right arm off.

The very second he did that the downed creatures body started moving again and tried to get up!

'_I KNEW IT! THE DAMN BASTARD WAS FAKING IT! !"_The Chunin mentally screamed, as he brought up his sword to vertically cut the walking corpse into two pieces.

His attention was fixed so firmly on the previously mentioned infected, he didn't even notice the other infected who snuck up behind.

It, in one sift motion, chopped off the raised arm of the Chunin which had the sword in it. The Chunin then brought the bloody stump to his face and stared at it like he was hypnotized by it, before screaming out in pain and horror.

The Infected which he had cut down earlier then used it's left organic blade-wielding arm and chopped the screaming Chunins lower jaw off. The Chunin let out one final muffled scream, before passing out and getting torn to shreds by the infected that surrounded him.

'NO!' screamed some female Chunin, whom (Kakashi guessed) was the now dead swordsman's girlfriend. She should've paid more attention to the infected around her, since that 1 second of her diverted attention was enough for one of the infected to latch onto her back and sink it's teeth into her left shoulder.

'CRAP!' Kakashi screamed.

He then turned back to his group and yelled 'WELL! ? WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE JUST STANDING AROUND HERE FOR? ! LETS HELP!'. But that very second something had caught the attention of his very trained eye. . . . . . . . .Kiba, the Hyuuga's and Shino were missing from the group!

'HOW! ? THEY WERE WITH US WHEN WE CAME OUT THE EXIT!' Kakashi suddenly screamed.

'What are you screaming about Kakashi?' Kurenai asked, with a concerned expression on her face.

'Notice anybody missing?' Kakashi asked, with nervousness and irritation clearly in his voice.

Kurenai looked back at the group for a second, before a look of realization and worry crossed her beautiful face.

'Where's my students! ? !'

'And the Hyuuga's?' Finished Genma.

'Damn it! Screw it! Those Chunin need our help!' Kakashi screamed.

'AARGH!'

'I STAND CORRECTED! THAT LAST SURVIVNG CHUNIN NEEDS OUR HELP!'

'What do you mean 'fuck it', Kakashi! ? They might be ninja, but they are still children!' Kurenai hissed, with venom in her voice.

' You see them anywhere? Yes? What?. . . No! That means that they either left our group to do 'Kami Knows What' ever the hell they are doing or are all monster chow, right now! Either way it's too late to save them, but not too late to save that guy over there! The only thing we can do now is pray to Kami that if we get through this, we will be able to see them at the end of it.'

Kurenai still looked unwilling at first, but eventually accepted what he said and rushed towards the last Chunin along with the rest of the group.

* * *

**-(**WITH KIBA**)-**

* * *

Kiba was roof hopping towards the Inuzuka compound with his faithful companion Akamaru in his jacket.

Today was nothing short of a living nightmare in opinion. He had foolishly left the group back at the stadium and broke away from it while everybody was gawking at the dying Chunins. He couldn't have cared less about some random people on the street. What mattered to him the most was his family! He had already witnessed the death of some of his cousins, and his beloved uncle, Ginjo back at the battle stadium. . . . . .He just wanted to make sure that his sister and mother were okay. . . . . .

After seeing all the stuff he had witnessed today, he started to doubt whether if he would make it out alive. . .. . . along his way to compound he found out that not only was Konoha under attack from these monsters, but that they were also being attacked giant-ass summons and enemy ninjas from another village who had that same kind of mark that Sasuke has! He also saw, what he thought were escaped convicts from that maximum security prison in Konoha. The convict was dragging some poor civilian female into some abandoned hotel, to. . . .. . .He didn't even want to think about it! He felt like a lowlife for not helping the poor woman, but the convict might had been an S-class ninja, before he went nutters and got thrown into the asylum. Kiba, despite his ego knew that he would never be able to stand a chance against someone like that at his current level of strength.

Konoha was screwed and he knew it! Just these abominations themselves were giving their ninja's a hard time! Throw the enemy ninja, escaped convicts and the summons into consideration, Konoha's populace might as well commit suicide right now!

He was sure with all things considered. . . . . . .he might not make it to see the end of this day. . . . . . .but he didn't care.. .. . .as long as his family was safe he could die with a smile on his lips. If he was going to get killed today, he wanted to die near one of his loved ones.

With that thought in mind, he decided to pick up the pace.

'Hang on Akamaru!'

'WOOF!'

Little did the two know that they were being followed.

Right behind their tail was. . . .. . . . Shino and Hinata!

When Kiba departed from Kakashi's group, he didn't notice that Shino saw him leaving and then followed him. Hinata seeing both her teammates leave decided to follow them. . . . .but foolishly forgot to tell the others and left unnoticed.

**(Stop song here)**

* * *

**-(**BACK WITH KAKASHI**)-**

* * *

Kakashi, Asuma , Kurenai, Genma and the rest of the Konoha 11 who were present were fighting for their lives and their village.

The Chunin that they tried to save got infected and joined the "others" in their endless slaughter for meat and fresh DNA with chakra.

Things were not looking good for the Konoha ninja's. Through their battles they had found out three things about the infected;

(1)These things were extremely hard to kill, if not immortal! It didn't matter what you did. . . .from complete dismemberment to destroying the brain. Even if you dismembered them their hacked off body parts could still move. The best thing you could do was just dismember them to a point where they are almost helpless. And if you cut off the head it is important to remember to take off the lower jaw, since they would still try to bite you.

(2) These things obviously did not suffer from fatigue or injuries. Genjutsu also seemed to be useless against them, since they were somehow immune to it.

(3) They (even despite being civilians before they turned) knew Jutsu. This little fact just boggled the ninja's mind! How could they possibly know Jutsu! ? They seemed so well rehearsed with it, that it literally felt like fighting an immortal band of mutant, cannibalistic, physically superior ninjas!

Whenever anybody tried to perform a Jutsu, these things would either dodge or interrupt them before they could finish forming the appropriate hand signs. These things on the outside were also stronger and faster than the ones that they had fought before. The Konoha nin wondered if it was possible that these things got individually stronger with each fresh person that they ate. However this was not the time to ponder on such things!

They had managed to neutralize 41 of the infected and this was only possible(surprisingly) because of Asuma (Mostly), Kakashi and the pure quality of the Jonins who were there. Once they had found out the ONLY THING that they could do against the infected, they started to pull out every technique that could cut and used it against the hordes. Killing the first 20 of them then became easy, but the "others" then saw and learned. Killing them was hard and a lot of concentration and skill had to be put into the task before 21 more were finally put down.

**(Start playing "Dead Space- Twinkle Twinkle {full song}"for this scene)**

The bad news? Each and every ninja in their group was tired and were starting to feel the effects of physical fatigue and chakra exhaustion! What? Surprised? It really isn't surprising if you take into account the pure number of A-rank and B-rank techniques that they had been spamming in order to reduce the number of infected, to the amount that they got it to. Even though they were some of the elites of the village, it still didn't change the fact that they were still human beings. . .. . .. super powered ones, but still Human beings. They weren't some sort endless pit of energy like Naruto, who had capacities beyond that of an average or elite ninja and could keep spamming S-rank techniques, like a retard, as most experienced Jonins would put it.

The Konoha nin, through much effort finally managed to neutralize all infected. . .. . . .but it came a price. They all were unable to continue fighting and most importantly. . .. . . . .they had abandoned all hope, especially the Genins . . .. . . .and Asuma. . . .. why you ask? It's because Choji had died and it was all his fault. . . .literally!

Asuma was a good wind user and it's because of that most of the infected that they had managed to defeat were neutralized. Wind Jutsu is great for fighting huge crowds. . . .. it just takes them all and turns them into bloody ribbons. .. . but the problem with it was that it's range was uncontrollable and that there was a very high chance that you could hurt a comrade.

Is there anything more to be said? During one of his wind Jutsu's Choji was caught in the cross-fire and had his legs and left arm hacked off. If that wasn't enough Asuma had to watch as the infected rounded up on his student and finished him off. What had he done? What was he going to tell Choji's dad?

After all the fighting everyone was so physically drained that, even the great Kakashi Hatake could not get up and take 4 steps before tumbling down.

So this was it? They pretty much couldn't see any possible way that this situation could be salvaged. Here they were, the greatest fighters of Konoha , physically drained and unable to continue. And the most humorous insulting fact was that they had only been through half of what the other nin on the outside have been through! All they did was survive the initial wave of the infected. . . . .while the other ninja have not only been surviving the initial wave of the infected, but also enemy ninja and those huge summons off in the distance. They didn't even know about the little fact about those escaped S-rank convicts.

Konoha was completely in ruins.

The sky looked orange combined with red and yellow and the air was filled with smoke, noises of destruction and the screams of helpless people being slaughtered. One couldn't even see the sky even if they tried because of all the smoke and suit in the air. .. . . .It looked like dark clouds, if one used his imagination.

Everywhere you looked you could only see either flames, giant snakes and various other giant animals in the background along with some other humanoid looking creature which were running all over the place and crawling up the walls of the fiery ruined buildings of Konoha.

'_It's over. .. . . . How can we possibly win?. . ._ .' Thought Kakashi.

He then spent the next few seconds catching his breath and contemplating about the whole situation they were in. His heart suddenly stopped for a second as he remembered that both of his male students could probably be dead right now. He had been foolish enough to let Sasuke run after Gaara outside the village and Naruto was probably lying helpless on some bed unconscious, completely at the mercy of the infected or enemy ninja!

He then remembered another fact that almost gave him a heart attack! "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE HORDES THAT WERE CHASING THEM OUT OF THE STADIUM? !"

But a sudden slurping noise broke him and the others out of their trains of thought. The black block of the infected were leaving their detached bodies and piling up in one huge black bloby mass. They also noticed as the blood left the bodies of the infected, the detached limbs of the infected on the ground stopped moving and twitching. .. . . .completely devoid of the life they once had.

Once all the blood piled up it started becoming sludgy and made sticky appendages, which started pulling the body parts around it to form some sort of new creature. . . . . .some sort of chimera or abomination!

The Konoha nin watched helplessly as the black sludgy blood started to form a new and more powerful creature from the infected who had fallen. None of them had enough energy to even perform a Katon Jutsu to light a match stick, let alone a giant fireball. Slouching to the ground they resigned themselves to the inevitable. .. . . .which was death.

* * *

**-(**WITH NARUTO{1 hour later}**)-**

* * *

Naruto slowly woke up and found himself in a room, which he quickly recognized as the Hokage's office. . .. But, there was something wrong. . . . .why did everything in the room have an orange and red tint to it?

He slowly lifted himself off the bed _"Uugh, my head feels like shit! Maybe I shouldn't have used that move against Neji. . .. ."_

But what he saw next, when he looked out of the window made him completely forget about the pain he was feeling right now. . .. . . The sight of a ruined Konoha in fames!

Naruto quickly ran out of the Hokages office and jumped out into the lonely yet noise filed streets of The now ruined Konoha.

"What is this. . ..-" He suddenly froze as memories of a certain dream he had came back into his mind.

_He was standing right there in the middle of Konoha. . . . . . . .a burning Konoha which was completely in ruins._

_The sky looked like his favorite color. . . .. .orange combined with red and yellow and the air was filled with smoke, noises of destruction and the screams of helpless people being slaughtered. One couldn't even see the sky even if they tried because of all the smoke and suit in the air. .. . . .It looked like dark clouds, if one used his imagination._

_Everywhere you looked you could only see either flames, giant snakes and various other giant animals in the background along with some other humanoid looking creature which were running all over the place and crawling up the walls of the fiery ruined buildings of Konoha._

He was snapped out of his musings as he heard a cry of help. . .. . .a female cry of help!

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE!'

His heart sank as he saw a running, bleeding and panicking female civilian suddenly emerge from the flames. . .. . The same female from his dream and then heard the two unearthly shrieks of the _infected!_

'_It's just like my dream. . . . . .'_ Naruto thought. But then suddenly a look of intense determination appeared on his face. '_I WON'T LET YOU DIE, THIS TIME! !'_

Two humanoid figures darted out of the flames and towards the terrified, running woman.

'GET DOWN!' Naruto ordered.

This time (Unlike the dream) the female actually heard him and ducked.

Naruto quickly cast a basic yet powerful 'Hado' spell which was strong enough to send them flying back into the flames from which they had previously emerged from!

Naruto then quickly ran up to the covering downed form of the civilian girl and grabbed her into a hug, rubbed her back, while asking 'Are you okay?'

She started crying into shoulders.

Naruto donned a placating look on his face and said with a warm smile, 'It's okay .. . . .I won't let them hurt you.'

She then stopped crying a little bit and looked into his eyes and whispered 'Thank you. . . .'

What she did next completely caught Naruto off guard.

She kissed him. . .. . .multiple times on both cheeks, and that just made Naruto's hormones go crazy for a second.

But the two unearthly shrieks of the infected brought him out of his rush and brought back his more sensible and kind side to the surface.

'_All that can wait!. . . . .. First I need to get out of here and find my precious people!'_He thought, with fires of determination burning inside his soul.


	9. Pandemonium PART:3, Bloodlines

**A/N****: **I'm sorry about not updating sooner, but the time off really helped me to plan ahead. And if any of you guys have got a good summary for this story up to this point, I really would like to hear it, since I really suck at them and really can't give a proper one for this story yet , since there are going to be so many twists and turns up the road.

Also there is a very important **A/N** at the end of this chapter, which I need you guy's to read!

* * *

**-(** WITH NARUTO **)-**

* * *

As soon as Naruto heard the shrieks of the two infected, whom he had knocked into the flames earlier he quickly took a battle stance and told the civilian woman to run into some abandoned building and wait for him to say when it's clear to come out.

The civilian woman quickly did what she was told and ran to the nearest building.

From the dream or premonition that Naruto had earlier about these creatures, he already knew to charge his skin and bones with Chi so as to harden them enough to resist any sort of cutting or breaking, and also to his muscles to make himself stronger and faster.

When he saw the creatures finally exit the flames from which he had knocked them into earlier, he had to use all the will power he could muster in order to not flinch or show any sign of being disturbed of the sight he saw.

Both the creatures had their clothes burned off in the flame along with some of the flesh on their bodies. . . . . . and some parts of these creatures were still aflame. A gagging smell of burnt rotten flesh was now being emanated from these creatures, which made Naruto to simply drop to his knees and barf.

One of the creatures jumped ten feet into the air and tried to slam it's organic blades into Naruto's chest, while the other simply ran forward with a speed which was comparable to that of a mid-Chunin ninja.

Naruto quickly decided mentally what his next move was gonna be-Yes, he was thinking about his moves, instead of randomly doing something just because he felt like it. Jiraya told him that was what a proper ninja was supposed to, and that his old way doing things would get him and his teammates into a lot of trouble.

Anyway Naruto decided that he was going to let the first one come down on him (Since he was 'sure' that his Chi enhanced skin would have been strong enough to withstand it's attack) and then counter with a Chi Rasengan. The vortex like blast would have also been powerful enough to kill the other infected behind the first one as well, Naruto was also sure that his Chi enhanced palm would have also been tough enough to withstand the damage dealt by the very powerful Rasengan form too. Sure it seemed a little over the top, considering the pure destructive power of the technique. But hey, it didn't matter how much effort you put into Naruto's strategic or mental training, a part of the blonde would always be rash and flamboyant. . . . . .such things are some of the traits which almost defined his personality.

The problem with charging your skin and bones with Chi in order to make it tougher was that it didn't make your skin indestructible like it did back with his fight like his fight with Neji, because the technique which he used was known as 'Limit Burst', which broke down 80% of his total body chakra into Chi and Spiritual energy, and then fed it to his body in insane amounts and at an insanely fast rate.

The problem with this technique was that;

It didn't last very long.

You couldn't use Jutsu's, while in that state.

You would suffer from serious exhaustion and there was always a possibility that the user could die from the tremendous amount of strain that it causes on the body, if their body wasn't tough enough to handle it.

Another problem with this charging your body with pure Chi so as to make it tougher, was that the toughness of the users body depended upon the amount of chakra that the applied or infused with their body. . . . . .and Naruto did NOT apply enough Chi to make his body tough enough to withstand the previous infected's downward assault. . . . . It was out of pure luck and instinct that Naruto managed to move at last second out of reflex, just enough to not get cleaved by the mutant's organic blade. . . . .. although it still managed to cut some flesh on Naruto chest.

Naruto felt waves of pain rack his chest. It hurt simply trying to breathe.

The wound inflicted by the mutant stretched from Naruto's right Collar bone area to his belly button area.

The walking corpse that attacked him earlier didn't give Naruto the chance recuperate as it delivered another slash to Naruto's chest, which stretched from Naruto's left collar bone to this pelvic region. . . . . .and this cut , unlike the first, did _cut _through some of his ribs. Both the slashes on his chest made a gory 'X' formation, with blood freely flowing out of it.

Naruto let out a pain filled scream, as he felt tremendous amounts of searing pain emanating from his chest. Naruto lost all the strength in his knees for a second due to temporary shock and collapsed on the ground.

The second infected which Naruto had ignored earlier returned the favor by now ignoring him and going after helpless civilian girl which it was chasing, before Naruto's untimely interruption.

The first Infected which had succeeded in taking our blonde hero down, retracted it's organic blades and pounced onto the downed form of the blonde.

With one final screech it sank it's teeth and talons into neck and shoulders respectfully.

Naruto would have screamed, but no noise escaped from his mouth. All his body could do was just pathetically wriggle under that of the walking corpse, as black substance which oozed out of its mouth entered his bloodstream.

The effects were almost instantaneous.

His blood felt like there was some sort of worm made out of lava wriggling through his veins and heating up his body. He felt like his bones were being drilled and broken at the same time . . .. . . .and finally his he felt like something was crawling into his brain and spine. . . . . . .another conscious!

This other sentient being it was speaking gibberish at first and it's voice sounded quite faint. But then it got louder. It spoke with the wisdom and cunning of many. It's voice or voices !. . .. .Naruto really couldn't tell at this point, was telling him something, but he could really understand. .. . .. . It was speaking in something akin to broken screams and whispers.

That's when he felt it. . .. ..

His entire nervous system (Though he really couldn't tell) felt like someone had sent a million volts of electricity through it. This happened a few more times, until everything was numb and dark.

Was he still conscious? Naruto honestly couldn't tell.

Was he dreaming? Again he didn't know the proper answer.

He was standing in a cold dark world. Then. . .. . .everything started to get clearer.

He wasn't sure if the place he was standing right now was real, or just a random hallucination . . . . . .

But what he could say was that this place was beautiful. It was dark and gloomy, but there was something about it which just appealed to him.

He just felt so safe!. . .. .He felt as if there was nothing here that was going to hurt him.

He was standing in some sort of grassy terrain with its leaf blades reaching up to his knees. The place was dark and the coal black sky was just dotted with beautiful stars and occasionally some other strange bright lights and gasses in the sky, which only further added more to the beauty of it.

There was a lake near him with its calm, inviting, pitch black waters having a slight oily look to it, as it reflected shimmery Images the stars and planets in the sky above it. There were also far off structures, which looked like holding towers and windmill's on the other side or maybe even on the water surface of the wide lake, with their bases shrouded by thick mist.

Naruto wondered if this was the afterlife. .. .. .

But he didn't get time to think about this much further as he was suddenly pulled out of it and forced into cold emptiness yet again.

All the uncomfortable feelings which he had experienced earlier returned with full force as his the numbness faded away. There was this annoying wriggling sensation at the back of his head and he also felt as if he were having a terrible migraine.

But this too soon ceased as he found himself in another location.

He was standing somewhere in Konoha in middle of the night. He was wearing an elite Jonin uniform and was sweating profusely.

He were also thinking thoughts which were not his own. There was no noise, it was like if everything was muffed out.

He was picking up pebbles and throwing them at a closed window.

Naruto didn't even know why he was doing this. He was ordering his body to stop, but it did not obey his commands. It was like he was in someone else's body. .. . .. someone else's mind! And that he was just along for the ride.

Eventually the window opened and the silhouette of a female in her twenties appeared at the window sill.

Both he and the woman exchanged some muffed out banter, and then the woman disappeared back into her room.

Even though he did not mean it, he felt a grin appear on his face as he grabbed onto the wall and started climbing up to the roof. Naruto grunted as he felt a splinter embed itself into his index finger, when he grabbed onto the window sill.

He climbed into the room and took in some unknown fragrance.

He turned his head and to his right he saw a beautiful red headed woman waiting for him on the bed with a pleasant smile on her face.

Now why did he feel like he knew her from somewhere?

Then it hit him. . .. . . . .How could he even forget for a second what she looked like! ? ! She was his mother!

He felt himself grinning and then jump onto the bed as the woman switched the lights off.

Everything went dark for Naruto again.

The next few minutes Naruto experienced the most ecstatic and addicting sensations he had ever experienced in his entire life.

Then he felt this strange sensation of being displaced and replaced in a world he didn't belong in.

Naruto felt and saw the opening of his eye's as awoke in a dark room. He scanned it until a saw the silhouette of a spiky haired man standing near an open window, which let moonlight illuminate some parts of the dark room. The silhouette whispered something to him and jumped out through the window.

Before the man left, he managed to get a good look at his face before he got out of his line of vision.

He saw his father.

He then blacked out again, as the strange sensations of being misplaced and replaced repeated themselves over and over again.

He started to relive moments of people's lives whom he didn't even know! Each time he blacked out and woke up again he was never Naruto. .. .. . .He was someone else from the past! Each time he woke up he went deeper and further into the past.

Many decades or centuries worth of tidbits of knowledge flowed through his head as he relived the memories of people he did not know or did not care about.

He went so far back that he viewed small pieces of people's lives, which lived in other countries and landmasses.

The years worth of pain, violence and regret started to pile up and drive him mad!

These memories finally lead up to one final memory.

He along with a group of few other people were standing on a mountain. They were all wearing armor and were armed to the teeth with weapons.

They were waiting bravely as they looked up into a dark sky. Moments later he saw figures in the sky. Huge figures. . . . ..

Their eyes glowed and their bodies emanated with power as these mysterious beings got closer and larger every second.

He and the rest of the group readied their weapons and got ready for what might have been their final fight.. . .. .

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry, if this seems a little short. But I got get up early tomorrow and it's already very late. Listen, I need you people to decide whether if you want longer chapters which will take huge gaps of time to upload or smaller chapters which will come out MUCH faster in comparison!

So yeah, really need to get going! Tell me what you people want and I'll look into it!


	10. Pandemonium PART:4,Still alive

**A/N:** Well, since nobody decided what length they wanted, I thought that I might as well write this short chapter and upload it quickly.

Now as for what happened to what happened to Naruto last chapter. . . . .. . . All will be explained due time.

* * *

**-(**WITHNARUTO**)**-

* * *

There was an explosion of colors. Naruto felt a lot of sensations at the moment. The most repetitive one being the feeling of getting shocked. . . . .. .over and over again in the spine and brain.

He didn't know where, who and what he was. . . .. .. .So many memories! He didn't know or care which were his anymore. And even when he tried to recall who he was and what was happening to him, his mind just did not give him an answer.

When he tried to remember what his name was, his mind stayed foggy and blank for a few seconds, before it gave him millions of names, out of which he still didn't know which one belonged to him. They ranged from Minato, Yamato , Roshi, Jinpachi to even ancient forgotten names like Rizo, Kurk, Tamiirez (Which is strangely pronounced 'Tomyee-Ray') and many others. He didn't know why. . .. . . .but he felt like he lost his identity.

He spent the next few minutes trying to guide himself in this world of colors, until he randomly told himself that he was probably dreaming. He concentrated hard on opening his eyes. The world of light faded out of existence and he was alone in the dark.

Even though he was alone, he didn't feel uncomfortable or anything. … . . .all he felt was some sort of serene. . . . . peace? He kept concentrating on his task until he finally saw light. His vision was very blurry and he started to hear muffed out noises. . . .. .no, voices. .. . .

He blinked once. . . . .twice. . .. . . .thrice, then both his vision and hearing started to return to normal.

He took a few seconds to let his body stabilize and then tried to see where he was. Except when he tried to get up, he found out that he was tied to the ground . . . . .table, since he just noticed that he was elevated from the room floor.

'Oh, this is just fantastic!' Naruto sarcastically and uncharacteristically remarked.

He tried moving his arms. No dice.

He then tried moving his legs. No dice.

He then tired using the 'Escape rope Jutsu'**(1)**.. . . . only to remember that he never paid 'proper' attention to Iruka in class, and that he never learnt how to do it properly!

Completely out of options, he decided to do the only (and very un-ninja-like) thing that he could do, . . . . Yell for somebody to come and untie him. . .

'HEY? HEY, IS ANY BODY OUT THERE? HELP M-'

Naruto abruptly stopped his cries for help, as he suddenly heard a door open.

'He's awake. And it seems like he isn't one of 'them'.'

'HEY! WHAT'S THE BI-'Naruto couldn't finish his rant, as the owner of the previous voice came and smacked him across the face with a lead pipe. There wasn't enough force to 'seriously' hurt Naruto, but it was just enough to make him shut up for a second.

'Quite, you fool! Do you want those things out there to hear you! If they did and they run this place down, expect me to leave your sorry butt back here to act as a distraction, so the rest of us can escape! So god help me!' The gruff male voice of Naruto's assailant said.

Naruto shifted his head, so he could get a better look at who he was talking to.

Naruto quickly noted that his assailant was a ninja. He was wearing the formal/classic Chunin attire, with the only deviance in fashion being the unique way his headband was tied around his shoulder like a shoulder guard. As for his physical features , he had jaw length brown hair, a fair complexion, green eyes and a few battles scars on his face, which showed that he was probably a veteran. But Naruto honestly didn't give a fuck, even if the last bit of the info was true.

'WHAT ARE YO-' Naruto quickly stopped yelling, as he noticed the male raise the lead pipe to shut him up. . . .. . again.

'Good,. . . . . Looks like you're not as big of a slow learner as everybody says you are. . . .'

There was an uncomfortable silence between them for a few seconds, until it was broken by a new feminine voice which Naruto did not recognize. He also could not see her since she was out of his line of sight, no matter which way he turned his head.

'Is everything okay? What's wrong? .. . . . .I-Is he turning ! ?' The last bit was said with hints of nervousness and fear.

The other man just simply turned his back to the blonde and raised his arms in a placating gesture. He then walked out of the room (and out of Naruto's line of sight), had a hushed conversation with the mysterious female and then came back with friendly expression on his face as he began untying the blonde from his bonds.

'You're one lucky bastard, you know that. I found you just lying there on the streets unconscious,. . .. . . with all this bullshit was going on. . . .I must tell you that I couldn't believe my eyes when you didn't have a scratch on you, let alone still be in one piece.'

'_Hmmm?. . . . .. What is this guy talking about? . . .. . .Wha-no, where am I?'_ Naruto couldn't remember anything about himself or his current predicament. Ever since he had those dreams, he's been having an identity crisis. He was either Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Tobirama Senju or Jinpachi Uzumaki. He didn't know which one of the memories or names were his!

Naruto waited for the Konoha ninja to undo all of his bonds and then got to his feet and looked around the room he was in.

Both Naruto and the man were standing in a very dull and small room, with a wooden floor and plain white cement walls. The only things inside it were a couple of boxes, stage props and the fucking table which Naruto was tied to earlier.

Naruto's eyes kept scanning the walls of the room until he found a door with the words 'EXIT' written above it. Strangely it had a lot of junk piled up against it, making it very hard for anyone to get inside from the other side.

The blonde moved towards the door and started to remove all the garbage blocking the door. He wasn't able to remove that many boxes before the older man came up, grabbed him and then threw him onto cold hard wooden floor.

'DEAR KAMI, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!' The Stranger screamed.

'What's the matter with you! ? I just want to look outside and see what's happening!'

'. . . .. . . .Know what's happening?.. . . . . .._Know what's happening? ! ? I'll show you what's happening!'_ The man said the last few words with irritation and venom in his tone.'

He grabbed Naruto by the collar and dragged him into the other room, where a couple of people were gathered. The youth didn't have time to see how many people were in the room **(2)**, as he was roughly dragged to a barricaded window.

He then removed a couple of boxes from their places and brought Naruto's face to the window.

What Naruto saw next, made him feel. . . . .well, words couldn't describe it.

The streets were littered with the blood and guts of human beings. There were mangled corpses, with their insides torn right out of them. Even from this view anybody with half a brain could notice that the village was practically done for. Not that many buildings were left standing or not completely engulfed in flames.

But the most unnerving thing was that. . . .. .the village was totally quite. It wasn't some kind of serene quite, but a very unnerving and uneasy one. Suddenly the silence was shattered by a couple of loud footsteps from the outside.

'_Shit, it's coming back!' _The nameless man told Naruto.

The adult pushed Naruto away from the window and started barricading it again.

A feminine screech followed by a loud bang shattered the unnatural quite which had come over the room in which Naruto was in.

'_SHIT!'_ The stranger cursed, as he ran towards and up nearby flight of stairs.

Naruto didn't know what the hell was going on, but he decided that it was probably a good idea to stick with the stranger. He quickly ran up the stairs, with two other males and a female ninja right behind him.

Okay, this was officially one of the most strangest days of Naruto's life. Not only did he have trouble remembering his past and a horrible pain in his neck, but he also seems to be caught in some sort of apocalyptic situation. . . .. . .right after he woke up from "Kami knows how many hours of unconsciousness". But then again that's life for you. It's not like some sort of divine power was going to stop the whole world so you could catch a breather for a few seconds, right before you get thrown right into the fire again.

**BANG!**

'_There that strange noise goes again_. _I wonder what it is?.. . .. . .Along with these monstrous footsteps. .. . .. I really don't like the fact that they sound like they're getting louder!'_The blonde thought, as he finally got the entrance of the room from which all the disturbance was coming from.

Naruto recklessly ran into the room and slipped on some sort of liquid on the floor.

Naruto groaned as he clutched his head and the tried to get off the floor.

Well, this was interesting. The liquid which he slipped on earlier was the fresh blood and grey matter of the very Shinobi he was with earlier. . . .. .. .Oh, and there was also this crazy looking Shinobi crouched on the other end of the room, with a jawless, disembodied head of a woman in his right arm and a very intimidating, smoking pistol in his left hand.

Now you are probably wondering what a Shinobi was doing with a gun. The answer was quite simple, he ran out of chakra and using the pistol seemed like a good idea since a kunai wouldn't do the job, with all those crazy creatures running out there.

You are probably also wondering why Shinobi didn't use guns if it were available to them.

The answer was quite simple, actually. They were too much trouble in the line of duty as a ninja.

These were all olden time guns, none of them had any sort of fast rate of fire. If fact their rate of fire was practically non-existent , as you would need to reload the weapon after you fired one shot.

Sure it was true that guns were really powerful , most of the time they would get the job done and that very few ninja were fast enough to dodge a bullet. But at the same time they were really loud and useless in a stealth mission.

They were also useless in an open battle, since you could only take out one person per shot and then would be forced to reload as the fight raged on, besides any ninja with half a brain and a lot of speed could just run up to you and have a hay day stabbing your heart with a kunai once you have to reload.

Then there was also the question as to what the ninja would do, after he or she ran out of ammo. . . .. .

Most experienced Ninja saw guns inferior to most high-ranking Jutsu.

There were also many other reasons, but one of the prominent ones were that Guns and ammo were ridiculously expensive.

So it was for this reason that guns were only used by very few Ninja and mostly by "well-off" civilians for self defense.

But Naruto didn't know any of that, in fact the only thing that's stopping him from owning one himself is his age and the fucking ludicrous price.

'Hey what's happening in her- Oh my god. . . . .. ' Some Kunoichi said as she got to the door.

'W-what's wro-ong ? Why are you looking at me like that?. . .. . . .. . . STOP STARING AT ME!' The crazed ninja yelled as he pointed the hand canon in the female's direction.

* * *

**(1)**No, I'm not making it up. This Jutsu really does exist. Check it up.

**(2)**All the ninja's in the bunker were survivors, who are low on chakra and buying time to recuperate.

* * *

I know the chapter's small. But at least I got some important aspects of the fic (The inclusion of guns) out in it.

Till we meet again, adios.

rockhard034


End file.
